Itachi's kids
by YOSI17
Summary: Sakura gets pregnant and she didnt have the chance to tell itachi because he stops coming to secretly meet with her. Now Sakura is left to raise 6 Uchihas as a single mother. My first story EVER so its not so good but i will try to improve.
1. Chapter 1

SAKURA POV

I had been asked to go on a solo mission to deliver this scroll to the Hidden Rock Village. It was supposed to be an easy mission so I wasn't too worried, it was getting dark so I had to start setting camp for the night. I was sitting next to the fire reading a book I had brought with me, when suddenly I heard movements in the bushes behind me. I quickly got a kunai out of my pouch and got in a fighting stance. When the intruder showed itself I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing in front of me was none other than Uchiha Itachi. He started advancing towards me with great care as if trying not to scare me. "Sakura I see you have changed from the weak little pink kunoichi I remembered." The only thing on my mind was to run away. Or at least try. I ran into the woods only to trip and fall into the Uchiha's arms. "Kunoichi I don't want to hurt you I just want to talk," we walked back to my camp and he explained to me how he couldn't take the guilt anymore. I couldn't believe what they had ordered him to do. I had never seen someone as tough as Itachi talking like this with so much feeling and regret…. "And that kids is how I fell in love with your father."

I looked around to see six pairs of eyes looking at me with great interest. I couldn't help but laugh and grab and tickle each of them. Soon we were having a tickle war. Six five year olds against me and I was losing. We were all laying down on my bed when I suddenly announced "Ok kids time for bed," of course many "No" and "5 more minutes," filled the room but I got out of bed " No you have to go to the Academy tomorrow." After that I carried Sayuri in my arms and grabbed Daichi's hand and headed out the room with four other kids following close behind.

First stop Kiyoshi and Yuki's room. They both got in their bed and I tucked them in and kissed them good night before heading to the next room. Then I walked in Sayuri's and Daichi's room I tucked Daichi and kissed him good night and walked to Sayuri's bed I did the same to her and was about to leave, when suddenly I felt a little hand wrap itself around mine. I turned around "Sayuri what's wrong honey?" She looked at me with those big green eyes she got from me "Mommy I'm scared can I sleep with you tonight?" I kneeled down besides her bed "There is nothing to be scared of ok, your brother is right there and he wont let anything happen to you." Sayuri nodded her head and closed her eyes ready to go to sleep. Sayuri was just like me when she was my age fragile and delicate but I knew she was going to grow up to be a strong ninja. I walked in to the last room to find Ryuu and Michiko arguing about something that I didn't even want to ask. "Can you two stop fighting once in a while?" They looked up " Sorry mommy," they said at the same time. I kissed them both good night and headed to my room to get my well deserved sleep. Raising sextuplets as a single mother was not easy but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

As I lay there trying to sleep I thought back to all those moments that made me fall for the Missing-nin. During that mission I got attacked and after being seriously injured, I was surprised to find out that Itachi had carried me all the way back to Konoha. After this he secretly kept coming back and I slowly started falling for him. With this thoughts I began to drift off to sleep.

Flashback

It was a week after that mission where I met Itachi, that I was enjoying my free day when I heard a tapping on my bedroom window. Curious as to what could be in my window so early in the morning I stood up from bed and walked over there. There staring at me with those same eyes that could cause you extreme pain in seconds stood Itachi Uchiha. I quickly opened the window to let him in scared that someone may see him outside my apartment. He stood there in my room just staring at me

"May I help you with something," I couldn't believe I was offering my help to a dangerous criminal but what else could I say since he is already standing inside my house.

He walked up to my table and picked up an old picture of Team 7. "I came to warn you that you cant tell anyone what I told you about this village." His voice carried so much hate that I knew I would keep his secret as long as he wanted me too.

"Itachi I'm really sorry for what the Village made you do but you can count on me for anything," why was I offering my help to this person who a week ago I hated with such passion? I can't believe I'M feeling some sort of compassion for this man.

He crossed the room in a series of slow steps and when he was standing in front of me he reached out to touch my cheek with his cold hand. For some reason I didn't pull back I just stood there staring at the wall behind him afraid to look into his eyes.

"Sakura you don't know what you are getting yourself into helping such a hated criminal as me." As he said this I could see a small smirk reach his lips.

"I don't care," What was I saying of coarse I cared. What was happening to me at that moment?

Before another word could be said he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left out the window. I couldn't say anything I didn't know what had just happened. No never mind I think I know what was happening. I think I was staring to fall for Uchiha Itachi. He continued coming back once in a while and I found myself impatiently waiting for his visits.

* * *

><p>I rewrote this first chapter to try to improve my story hope its better :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really happy that there is people actually reading this story :D

Thanks to all the people reading this story and please review it would make me even happier and when im happy I get inspired to write more

So I forgot to say I don't own Naruto :(

Here is the new chapter hope you like it

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful morning in the Haruno household…You wish :p Sakura woke up to an excited Kiyoshi jumping on her back.<p>

"Mommy wake up!"

Sakura pretended not to hear and when he least expected it she stood up from bed and grabbed him by the feet. Kiyoshi was now hanging upside down laughing and begging Sakura to put him down.

"Good morning Kiyoshi-kun, judging by all the noise coming from downstairs I'm guessing everyone is awake?"

"Nope Ryuu is still sleeping," he said between laughter.

Sakura gently put Kiyoshi on the bed and picked him up again this time not upside down. "Come on lets go wake up your brother," she shifted Kiyoshi to carry him with one arm and opened the door to the hallway and instantly heard kids yelling and running downstairs.

As Sakura walked in Ryuu's room she saw a fast asleep Ryuu on his bed. Ryuu had always been the last one to wake up and most of the time someone had to come to remind him it was time to wake up. It was surprising how someone could sleep with so much noise coming from downstairs.

"Ryuu, come on wake up you are going to be late to the Academy," with that he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes then looked up at Sakura and raised his arms up asking to be carried.

Sakura smiled at him and carried him with her free arm. You may think that these boys would never ask to be carried but as tough as they were, when they were around their mom they were all momma's boys.

As Sakura walked down the stairs carrying Kiyoshi with one arm and Ryuu with the other, the front door opened to reveal a yawning Sasuke.

"Good morning," said a sleepy Sasuke. Then out of nowhere a very happy Michiko came running and jumped on Sasuke's back clinging to his neck. "Uncle Sasuke guess what? I have been practicing my Jutsus and I'm getting better." she proudly informed him.

SAKURA POV

"I'm really proud of you princess I promise you we will train tomorrow that is.. if your mom is ok with it," he turned to look at me waiting for my approval. Sasuke came back to Konoha after killing Orochimaru(A.N.-that's what he thinks ;p) and after talking with Tsunade and the elders they had agreed to let him stay with the condition that he was to stay and forget about his revenge against his brother. Of coarse Sasuke didn't want to but after I explained to him why Itachi had done what he did and what had happened to me he promised to stay and help me raise the kids as Uchihas. Since then he came by when ever he could to help me out.

I nodded my head in approval and Michiko celebrated with "Yes!' and "I love you mommy." That's when I started counting Kiyoshi 1, Ryuu 2, Michiko3,…then in came running an agitated Sayuri who was frantically looking for something.

"Sayuri are you ok?" I asked worriedly

"I cant find it." she answered with a hoarse voice. I could tell she was about to cry but suddenly Daichi appeared with a stuffed weasel in his hand. Sayuri ran up to him and snatched the toy away, she examined it to make sure it was in perfect conditions. "Thank you! Thank you!" she hugged him. "You left it in the kitchen," he hugged her back.

I had given Sayuri that stuffed animal when she was really small and kept asking me about her father. I thought that maybe if I gave her something that could make her feel close to him she would feel better but, I never thought she was going to carry that thing everywhere she went. If you messed with Ita-kun, as she had named it, you would not live to see the next day.

Ok so that made Sayuri 4, Daichi 5, …. Wait I'm missing one! The next thing you know Sasuke had easily dodged a water balloon that came from above.

" You are going to have to try harder than that if you want me to fall in one of your pranks Yuki," Sasuke told the defeated girl upstairs.

Yuki walked downstairs with a frown on her face "No fair uncle Sasuke you are too hard to take by surprise." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke chuckled and picked her up "That's something that cant happen when you are a ninja Yuki." At this Yuki smiled and I could tell she was planning her next prank. Yuki 6. I counted again to make sure they were all here 1..2..3..4..5..6. Ok so time for the next challenge trying to get everyone to eat their breakfast before we are late.

So what do you think J

Tell me how I can improve because by the time I finish this story I want to have learned something new :p

I know right now there is not so much drama but there is much more to come :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people reading this you guys are awesome :D

So I'm sorry. I know this story may be kind of confusing -_- but to clear people's minds in case you were wondering the kids only know their father's name and other things that Sakura tells them in her stories but they don't know exactly who he is …yet ;) and Sakura never told Itachi because she never had the chance and although she would love to go look for him she doesn't know his exact location and doesn't want to leave her kids for such a long time while looking for him

I hope that answers your questions :D everyone feel free to ask questions I will gladly try to answer them

Before we start with this new chapter let me say….I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

><p>SAKURA POV<p>

I led everyone to the kitchen, still carrying Kiyoshi and Ryuu, with Sasuke following behind carrying Yuki and giving a piggy back ride to Michiko. Daichi and Sayuri came last and sat at the table. I set my two boys down to go prepare a simple breakfast for everyone.

As always, as soon as I turned my back on them, the big ruckus started in the small kitchen.

"Hn, Sakura why does your house always looks like a busy circus in the mornings?" Sasuke asked sitting on the table and staring at the ceiling.

"Well Sasuke maybe because I have only two hands that are currently busy and you don't seem to be helping much!" I glared at him.

I turned around only to see Michiko and Ryuu wrestling on the floor and Daichi trying to separate them. I was suddenly pushed out of the way by Kiyoshi who was currenly running away from a very pissed Yuki.

Sasuke lazily stood up and blocked Kiyoshi's path which made him stop and turn around to face his sister "Sorry for tripping you Yuki," he apologized and then sat down at the table. Yuki saw Sasuke's stern face and decided to leave it and sit down too.

I walked over to where Michiko and Ryuu now seemed to be laughing in the floor and although it made me glad that they weren't fighting anymore I grabbed them both by the hand and sat them down at the table.

"Is everyone ready to eat breakfast or do you guys want to keep fighting and arguing?" at this I looked straight at Ryuu, Michiko, Kiyoshi, and Yuki. They all gave me innocent smiles and I couldn't help but smirk at their behavior. You see, in this house everyone fought and argued once in a while but they never could stay mad with each other.

I handed each of them a plate and sat down myself to try to eat my breakfast in peace but I knew that was impossible. I looked around and noticed that Ryuu was not eating.

"Ryuu can you please eat your food?"

"No, I don't want to!" he replied with attitude.

"Fine by me, but you are not getting any ice cream later this afternoon." I said pretending not to care.

"I don't want any ice cream," he said crossing his arms against his chest.

"Ryuu do you want me to go over there and feed you like a baby?" Sasuke joined the argument. Ryuu looked up to meet Sasuke's glare and gave him a defiant stare. Sasuke's look became a little strict and Ryuu began eating his breakfast. Sometimes I got the impression that Ryuu didn't like Sasuke very much but I tried to put it to the back of my head and forget about it.

When everyone finished I sent everyone upstairs to get ready while I washed the dishes and cleaned up the mess that 6 kids could leave behind in only 15 minutes. When all 6 were out of the kitchen I sat down to get my well deserved 5 minutes of peace. That is until mommy was needed upstairs.

"Mommy I cant find my sandal!" I could hear Yuki call me from her room. I put my head on the table and let out a quiet groan that only Sasuke heard. I could hear him chuckle from behind.

"Why don't you relax while I go and help them get ready," he informed me as he hurried upstairs. I never thought that I would live to see the day when Sasuke Uchiha would help me out to raise six kids that weren't even his but, I was glad he did because if it wasn't for all the support him and all my friends had given me the last couple of years I don't know what I would do.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard little feet running down the stairs. I walked out of the kitchen to say my good byes to my 6 little angels. They were all waiting for me at the door, they could never leave without giving a kiss to their mommy.

One by one I said my special good byes.

"Ryuu try not to get in so much trouble today ok?" he nodded "I love you mommy." he gave me a kiss and hug and headed outside to wait for everyone.

"Kiyoshi and Yuki please make sure you don't hurt any one with your games and don't give Iruka-sensei so much trouble." They gave me one of their famous grins "We will," they both gave me a kiss on the cheek and went out to join their brother.

"Michiko I know you are really smart so go and learn all you can, I know you will become a great ninja one day," she gave me a proud smile. "I wont disappoint you mommy," she gave me a tight hug and ran outside.

"Sayuri.." I noticed that she was carrying Ita-kun in her arms "I think its time you leave Ita-kun with me while you go to the academy," I told her while gently taking the toy away from her arms. She looked at me with a shock expression "I promise I will take good care of it," at this she gave me a small smile "Ok mommy but take good care of it." I nodded as she gave me a hug and slowly headed outside.

"Last but definitely not least Daichi," I said as Daichi gave me one of his small smirks. "You know I really have no complains with you but I do need one favor please make sure your brothers and sisters behave today," he silently nodded. I could not let him go before I made him laugh so I tickled his sides until he laughed and ran outside to escape my tickles. Daichi definitely was like his dad in looks and personality but he would laugh and be a kid once in a while.

I turned to Sasuke "I will see you later with Naruto and Sai to take care of the kids while I do my late shift at the hospita?" he nodded and left to follow the kids and make sure they got to the academy in one piece.

I closed the door and stared at the now empty house, it was so much quiet with out the kids. I went to lay down on the couch to enjoy my only peaceful time of the day.

* * *

><p>What do you think :D I noticed that it is longer<p>

I plan on updating until Saturday or Sunday but if I get some inspiring reviews I may do it sooner ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the awesome reviews I got :D

I really appreciate the advice and I ideas I got. Any reviews like that are welcomed from anyone and I will be trying to make Sakura have more flashbacks in future chapters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha Academy<em>**

**Daichi POV**

I listened to Iruka-sensei talk on and on about the same things most of us already know. I looked around the room to see what everyone was up to considering the teacher had his back on us. I darted my gaze forward to see Kiyoshi and Yuki drawing on Haru's face as he took a nap. I felt bad for the poor boy who had to sit in between those two but then again he was the son of uncle Naruto and aunt Hinata so he was a prankster just like them.

Sitting across the room was Ryuu who decided to take a nap, as he had nothing better to do…like always. Sitting next to him was Michiko and she was, of coarse, paying attention to Iruka-sensei although I was sure she already knew all the things he was talking around.

Sitting next to me sat a very distracted Sayuri looking out the window lost in her thoughts.

"Sayuri what are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing brother," she turned around giving me a weak smile. I knew something was bothering her but I decided to ask her later.

At that moment Iruka -sensei turned around "Ok kids I hope you understood all this because after your break we will be having a test, You can go outside now."

All the kids rushed outside to play.

I was sitting under a tree with my eyes closed occasionally looking around to make sure my brothers and sisters didn't get in trouble. Michiko was reading a book, Ryuu was showing off something as always, Kiyoshi and Yuki were running around, and Sayuri was quietly playing in the sandbox.

**Michiko POV**

I always liked to spend my free time reading because I knew I could always learn new things and I wanted to make my mom proud of me. I unexpectedly dropped my book when I felt someone abruptly push me from the back.

"Look the bookworm dropped her best friend," I heard a boy laughing behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I turned around and gave him a deadly glare before I pushed him away. He fell backward and stood up with a malicious grin on his face.

"So you want to fight me bookworm?" I got in a fighting stance ready to kick this boy's ass but Ryuu appeared without warning standing in front of me Sharingan activated.

"Fine if big brother wants to take the hits so be it, it will be easier anyways," at this I could sense Ryuu getting mad. Before anyone could notice Ryuu had the crying boy pinned down to the floor.

"Get off me you freak, Get off!" the boy cried but Ryuu would not let him go instead he punshed him in the nose. The boy started crying even harder and blood started purring out of his nose.

**Daichi POV** (same time as Michiko pov)

Lazily opening my eyes I noticed the commotion with Ryuu and the boy, I started running towards them but I couldn't help hear a little familiar yelp I glanced at Sayuri to see that she was being held tightly by the hair by a taller boy. I made the simple conclusion that Ryuu could take care of himself but I knew Sayuri needed help.

Walking over to the sandbox two guys blocked my path knowing exactly where I was going. I knew that violence was not the answer but the louder Sayuri screamed the more anxious I got. I easily pushed both of them out of the way and appeared behind the bully that dared touch one of my little sisters. As soon as he figured out who was standing behind him, he let go of Sayuri's hair I noticed Yuki and Kiyoshi helping her stand up. When the boy saw the look on my face he stumbled backwards and tried apologizing.

"I'm sorry Daichi I…I didn't notice you were coming," he was stuttering with fear because he knew what was coming.

I changed the look on my face to look calm but I activated my Sharingan and looked at him directly in the eyes "To late you don't mess with my family," I trapped him on a simple Genjutsu uncle Sasuke had taught me.

I made sure Sayuri was ok and headed to see why Ryuu and Michiko were fighting but I then noticed that Iruka-sensei was standing in front of me. He pointed to the boy who had a lost expression on his face.

"He deserved it," I said without emotion but released the boy from the illusion. I continued walking but as I expected Iruka-sensei grabbed me by the arm and I followed him to where students had formed a little circle around Ryuu and the boy. As we approached, students started running away for fear to get involved in the punishment. I noticed Ryuu sitting on top of a boy with a bloody nose. Iruka grabbed Ryuu by the hand too.

"Everyone break time is over head over to class now!" Iruka's voice filled the playground.

"And you two," he turned his head to look at us "I would like to have a word with your mom about your behavior," he said as he pulled us inside the class. He let go of our arms and we sat on our assigned sits. The rest of the day went by slowly.

**Michiko POV**

After school we waited for mom to pick us up outside. I saw mommy walking down the street and I ran to give her a hug.

"Hi Michiko-chan how was your day?" mommy asked me giving me a warm smile.

"Mmm…well…you see.. Iruka-sensei is waiting for you inside with Ryuu and Daichi," I responded looking at the floor afraid that she was going to be mad.

"They got in trouble didn't they? Well lets go in side to see exactly why they got in trouble," she grabbed my hand and walked over to Sayuri, Yuki, and Kiyoshi and we all went inside the class to find Ryuu and Kiyoshi sitting in a front desk with their heads down.

**Sakura POV**

I wasn't surprised that Ryuu was in trouble but to hear that Daichi was in trouble too was surprising. I know they will have good reasons for their actions. As I walked inside the classroom I could see two little boys with their heads down and Iruka sitting at his desk waiting for me.

"Sakura good to see you," he said as he stood up from his desk to give me a hug.

"Nice to see you too Iruka-sensei, I heard you wanted to talk to me about Ryuu and Daichi."

"Yes, you see they are really bright students but…their behavior is becoming a problem lately especially Ryuu," at this he turned to look at Ryuu who had a sad look on his face.

"Ryuu, Daichi do you want to tell mommy what you guys did today?" I asked my two boys with a calm voice. Since my kids were born I promised myself I would never get mad at them before they explained things to me before.

"We were protecting Sayuri and Michiko mom someone was bothering them," Ryuu answered my question. I looked back to Iruka-sensei and he said "Next time you should come and tell me before you start barging to the problem like that ok Ryuu and Daichi?" they nodded their heads.

"Ok well I think you guys can leave but, Sakura you should still punish them in some way because what they did today is not something that can go unpunished."

I silently nodded but crossed my fingers behind my back. I never liked punishing my kids for things they didn't deserve. I had always told them to protect each other and that is exactly what they did. We walked outside and I turned my head to look at Ryuu and Daichi.

"I will not punish you for what you did because you were doing what I told you guys to do….However promise me next time tell a teacher first if it happens during school."

They nodded but I could still see that none of them felt good for what had happened today.

"Now who wants to go get ice cream," I could see all of their faces brighten up as I said this.

"Yes lets go I'm starving," Kiyoshi was the first to speak up. All of us laughed at this and we walked to the ice cream shop nearby.

We were all sitting at a table when I asked the kids what they wanted although I already had an idea.

"Chocolate!" Kiyoshi and Yuki said in unison.

"Vanilla," Michiko said

"Blueberry!" Ryuu said with a big smile.

"Cherry, mommy please," Of coarse Sayuri would pick that flavor.

"Cookies and cream," Daichi said quietly.

As I left to go get the ice creams I couldn't help but notice Sayuri's thoughtful face.

A couple of minutes later I came back with seven little cups of ice cream and started handing them down to each of the kids and keeping one for myself. I was about to start eating mine when I noticed that Sayuri hadn't even noticed that her ice cream was in front of her.

"Sayuri are you ok?" I touched her shoulder and she finally noticed what she was doing.

"Umm yes mommy but I have a question."

"You know you can ask me anything you want."

"Why did daddy leave us?" at this all the kids in the table turn to look at me. I didn't know what to say because I wasn't even sure myself.

_FLASHBACK_

_The last time I saw Itachi was just like any other day. I was preparing breakfast in my small kitchen when I noticed Itachi come inside the window as usual. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck._

_"Good morning Sakura."_

_"You know you could use the door right?" I asked as he continued kissing me_

_"Nah thanks I prefer the window."_

_"So what's your plan for today?" when I said this I could feel his mood changed and he stopped kissing me._

_"Nothing out of the ordinary how about we stay home and enjoy this perfectly normal day," I gave him a puzzled look but I agreed with him._

_I remember spending the rest of the day watching movies and talking and occasionally making out in my living room._

_It was getting late so I knew Itachi was leaving soon._

_"Sakura I want you to know that I love you and I always will no matter what happens," that scared me a little he was talking like he was not coming back._

_"Will I see you tomorrow Itachi?" I asked him afraid of what the answer might be._

_"Yes you will," he didn't answer right away and I could notice it hurt him to say that._

_The next day as I had predicted he didn't show up. The days went by and I didn't have notice of him. It wasn't until a month after that I found out I was pregnant and Itachi's sudden disappearance really hit me._

I was awaken from my day dreaming when Kiyoshi waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you Ok mom? You did not answer Sayuri's question." I gave them all a weak smile trying my hardest not to break down in front of my kids.

"Your father left before you guys were born, he left on a long mission before I knew I was pregnant with you guys but, although everyone thinks he is dead he will come back one day."

I heard a small whisper coming from Michiko "No he wont," but I decided not to say anything else in front of the kids.

"Ok kids hurry up and finish your ice creams because remember uncle Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai are coming over tonight to watch over you guys while I work at the hospital.

Everyone rushed to eat their food and chatted away excitedly at what fun they would have later tonight. I just hope Naruto did not burn my house down.

* * *

><p>So there it is :) I had a little trouble with the flashback because I realize I did not have any idea of what to write so I would really want to hear some ideas involving Itachi and Sakura<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know when I will be updating again but I will try to make it soon and the better the ideas I get the faster I will do it ^.^<p>

i know its not perfect but do you guys think im improving little by little? :D


	5. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated my story in a long time but now I'm on vacations so I will start writing again :D I also rewrote the first chapter and deleted the second one since it was just a description of the kids and I don't think it was really that necessary. I want to thank those last 2 reviews I got which made me realize that some people want me to finish this story. And also to those who give me advise to improve my story because sometimes I have no idea what I'm doing ;P yeah anyways I'll update as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura POV

I was currently trying to get ready for my late shift on the hospital. Since the kids were born I decided that working at night was the best choice although I barely earned enough to maintain my big family we managed to live in a nice house and go out here and there. Of coarse my friends helped out a lot and I don't know where I would be without all their help.

Lost in my own thoughts I almost missed the sound of something breaking downstairs. Why do I even bother to sound surprise when I know things in this house break on a regular basis. I hurried downstairs just in time to see Ryuu trying to hide the pieces of a broken base and Michiko hiding behind the couch. I was about to ask how they had managed to break it this time but just as I opened my mouth the doorbell rang.

Immediately I saw Yuki and Kiyoshi running towards the door with huge smiles in their faces.

"Uncle Naruto," they opened the door and I could see my blond friend picking up my two kids and carry them inside.

"Hey how are my two best pranksters ready to have fun tonight?" Naruto said unawere of me standing on the bottom of the stairs.

"Naruto," I said walking over seeing Sai and Sasuke walk in as well "I expect to return to see my house in one piece and my children put to bed before 9. But since I know that's such a difficult task for you just make sure I still have something that at least resembles a house and that all 6 of the kids are alive by tomorrow." I knew giving Naruto too many rules are just going to make him forget them all so I just try to stick with the simple rules.

I turned to Sai and Sasuke to see Michiko hugging Sasuke's leg and Sayuri trying to drag Sai away to play with her. "Sai, Sasuke make sure they take a shower, eat dinner, and so to sleep,' I instructed them. "Oh and make sure that idiot over there," I pointed at Naruto who was currently whispering with Yuki and Kiyoshi "doesn't destroy my house." With that said I gave them a smile waved goodbye to everyone and went out the door. I was always sad and worried to leave my kids almost every night but I knew they understood. Besides they always had fun with Team 7. Too much fun if you ask me.

Daichi pov

I sat on one of the couches in our living room watching everyone do their normal things. Uncle Naruto was mischievously talking with Yuki and Kiyoshi, probably trying to plan a prank on someone. I made sure to keep this in mind not wanting to fall into one of their pranks. In my opinion they spent to much time with Uncle Naruto if it wasn't for their black hair and green eyes I would doubt that they are my siblings but then for being so annoying they were quite smart considering how well they planned everything they did.

I could see Sayuri and Uncle Sai drawing and coloring on the floor. Sayuri had Ita-kun in her arms. Out of all of us I would say that Sayuri was the most delicate one and everyone knew that. She looks so much like my mom and I know that she will be just as strong as her in the future but for now I would make sure nothing happened to her even if my life depended on it.

I looked around the room to see Ryuu sitting on a corner by himself. He looked thoughtful with a frown on his face. I walked over there and as soon as he saw me standing in front of him his face changed to that of annoyance.

"What do you want?" Ryuu turned my direction to stare at my emotionless face. For some reason I didn't see the need to express myself if it wasn't needed except with my mom or my siblings but with Ryuu it was different it was like if he never wanted me near him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"None of your business. Why don't you just stop acting like the boss? Just because you are the oldest doesn't mean you can act like if you were our dad." this time he yelled drawing everyone's attention back to us. I'm the oldest so it is my job to be in charge but if Ryuu didn't understand this I wasn't going to argue with him for something so stupid. He was just acting immature and lately his attitude is getting worse but now was not the time to tell him.

"Hn if that's what you think fine,' I told him and walked away just as Uncle Naruto came to talk to him.

I walked over to Sasuke and Michiko who were training on the other side of the living room.

"Daichi-kun are you going to train with us?" Michiko was really strong and really smart people where always comparing her and me to our father. I wonder if we really are just like him. I can assume he has the same onyx eyes as us and black hair, and according to Uncle Sasuke he had the Sharingan too. But that's all we really know about the appearance of our father.

"Hn," I gave her a small smirk and got on a fighting stance. I don't know how Uncle Sasuke is going to explain all the broken furniture in this side of the room, but we tried to keep it simple and not break much.

We were currently practicing our Taijutsu when Michiko created three simple clones of herself. I could see Uncle Sasuke smirk at us as Michiko was able to perform this technique. Apparently for being 5-years-old this technique was a little advanced but them again we had been training with most of my mom's friends since we were really small. I knew I couldn't do much right here because unlike everyone else I didn't want to destroy the house so instead I used a String Reeling Technique I had learned some time ago and I had Michiko tied to the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what had happened. She was struggling against the strings but could see her thinking of a way to escape.

"Michiko use your Sharingan." I could hear Uncle Sasuke instructing her. Suddenly Michiko closed her eyes and continued struggling.

"No, I don't need it!" She opened her eyes to look at Uncle Sasuke.

"You need to use everything you have in order to escape something like this." Uncle Sasuke was kneeling on the opposite wall trying to talk some sense into my sister.

"I don't like to use it. I'm not proud of it." She turned to look the other way and had stopped trying to escape the strings.

"It is a part of who you are and you need to embrace the gift your father gave you."

"He is not my father and therefore I don't feel the need to use such thing as the Sharingan because I don't want to be an Uchiha!" With that he turned to yell at Uncle Sasuke and she easily broke away from the strings and left.

Michiko had never accepted the Sharingan and rarely used it and now I know why. I never realise she didn't accept who our father was. I couldn't understand why she hated him so much since we had never met him before.

I looked over to Uncle Sasuke who sighed in defeat and walked over to the kitchen probably to prepare dinner. On the other side of the room I could still see Uncle Naruto trying to talk some sence into Ryuu I wondered what they were talking about.

Ryuu pov

I cant believe that Daichi can act like nothing was wrong. All my siblings don't realize how wrong all of this is. Our father is supposed to be taking care of us not all this bunch of idiots who are not even our real uncles. Except Sasuke but I knew he acted more like our father and I hated that because he IS NOT our father and neither is Daichi he thinks he is always in charge just because he is the oldest but just by a couple of minutes.

I had decided not to talk to anyone for the rest of the night but my stupid brother had decided to be the caring one and check what was wrong which only got me more mad and after I yelled at him it only cause Naruto to come and talk to me. Seriously what is with this nosy people. Why cant they just leave me alone.

"Ryuu-kun are you ok?" Naruto came over to where I was and got on his knees to be to my level on the floor.

"Why would you care?' I responded while I turned my head the other way.

"Because you are my family." He gave me a warm smile.

"You are not my family. My family is my mom my brothers and sisters and my real father." I said turning back to look at him.

"Oh so that's what's wrong well, you know I never had a real family when I was your age but I had friends and considered them all my family." His voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"Hn," I could see him trying to smile again.

"What I'm trying to say is that we are not trying to take away your father's place but just trying to help out as much as we can." He stood up and left leaving me thinking if he was right.

At that moment Sasuke came out of the kitchen announcing dinner was ready. I got up from my spot on the floor and walked over to the kitchen. I was behind everyone but as soon as Michiko and Daichi entered the kitchen closely followed by Sayuri I heard a surprised yelp and all three of them were covered in green paint. Apparently Yuki and Kiyoshi had managed to pull another one of their pranks I couldn't help but laugh as the great and mighty Daichi had been another victim to their pranks.

Sasuke rolled his eyes just as Naruto was giving a high five to Yuki and Kiyoshi. Soon we were all in the kitchen ready to eat. With Daichi, Michiko, and Sayuri still covered in green paint. They had agreed to take a shower after dinner. We ate with the occasional chatter between everyone except me. For some reason I didn't really felt like talking to anyone. That is until Michiko got some of her green paint on my clothes.

"Michiko watch what you are doing you are getting your green paint everywhere." I said as I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Oh you mean like this?" She said as she got closer to me and put her hand over my face which was now covered in green paint as well.

"Now you did it. You are going to pay for this Michiko," I tackled her to the floor and as we were having another one of our many fights I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and I turned around to see Sai holding me up away from Michiko but that did not stop me from trying to get a hold of her.

"Why don't I go upstairs with you two while you take a shower and get ready to go to sleep." Sai said with one of his weird looking smiles.

"Yeah but don't kill each other on your way over there please," that was Naruto speaking as he got up from his seat to carry his plate to the sink.

"How about everyone goes upstairs to shower and get ready for bed then you can all come back downstairs." Sasuke said as he and Naruto started picking up everything and cleaning green paint from the floor and off the table as well.

As soon as he said that everyone ran upstairs trying to get there first. You see we only have two bathrooms so who ever got there first takes a shower first. I was the first one to get my things ready so I went in to take a shower leaving everyone outside to fight for the second bathroom. As I closed the door I saw Sai helping everyone get their things ready and make line outside of the bathrooms to avoid arguments.

After about an hour everyone was ready in their pijamas and we were downstairs trying not to fall asleep but as I lay there on the couch watching TV I couldn't help closing my eyes.

Sakura pov

When I got I opened the door to see everyone fast asleep on the living room. Sai and Sayuri were asleep on the floor with many crayons and drawings surrounding them. Michiko was fast asleep with a book in her hand. Ryuu was also asleep with the remote control in one hand. Sasuke had Daichi's head in his lap as they had both fallen asleep on the bigger couch. I started walking inside and I almost tripped with a fast asleep Naruto. On top of Naruto I could see Yuki and Kiyoshi asleep as well. I think Daichi was right they do spend too much time with Naruto.

"How was work Sakura?" Sasuke was now awake and he carefully moved Daichi's head aside without waking him up.

"Tiring as always. Did you have any trouble with the kids today?"

"Just the normal. Want me to help you carry them upstairs?"

"Yes I would appreciate that. I'm going to wake up Naruto and Sai to help too." I kicked Naruto on the side and he woke up careful not to wake the two sleeping kids on top of him. I moved over to Sai and I shook him awake.

Sasuke carried Michiko and Daichi, I carried Ryuu, Naruto carried Yuki and Kiyoshi and Sai carried Sayuri who had Ita-kun in one hand.

When all the kids were in their rooms we went downstairs and they said their goodbyes before leaving. I didn't know what I would do without their help. I tried picking up the living room but I was too tired and went to my room to get my well deserved sleep

I finished a new chapter :D but I want reviews L even if they are small they mean a lot to me but anyways I think you will see Itachi in about 2 chapters more maybe. Remember ideas are appreciated ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you for the awesome 3 reviews I got. They make me feel special ^_^ I know there is not a lot of people reading this story but I don't care as long as there is at least 1 person reading it I will continue to write :p

* * *

><p>Sakura rolled over in her warm bed only to bump herself with a little pink haired bundle that laid fast asleep next to her. The older woman smiled down at her youngest daughter and moved a piece of hair away from her innocent face.<p>

"Sayuri, honey, what are you doing in my bed again? Did you have another nightmare?" Sakura asked the small girl waking her up.

"Yes mommy I'm sorry it wont happen again I promise." she opened her sleepy eyes and looked up to meet Sakura's worried eyes.

"You know I don't mind Sayuri," Sakura picked up her daughter from bed and walked out of the room "come on let's go wake up your brothers and sisters. Today we will be training with all your aunts and uncles." With this the girl's depressed mood quickly changed to excitement.

Once a month all of Sakura's friend would come together to train. In reality it was more of a get together to catch up with each other but they used training as an excuse. The kids loved this day because they would learn new techniques and get to play with their friends. Sakura wasn't the only one who had her own children.

Sakura walked in to Daichi and Sayuri's room and woke up her oldest son. He woke up without a fuss and started getting ready by himself. Sakura smiled to herself as she walked out of the room. Daichi had always been so independent almost never needing his mother for anything and she knew she could count on him to take care of his brothers and sisters.

She had put Sayuri down to let her get ready as well. Next stop was Yuki and Kiyoshi's room. Sakura prepared herself before opening the door as she walked inside she could hear both of her kids loudly snoring. She had to bite her lip in order not to laugh. She took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could "Rise and shine its time to wake up!"

"5 more minutes mom." They answered back at the same time.

Sakura sighed in frustration and walked over to Kiyoshi's bed he grabbed him by the feet and pulled him out of bed. He laid there on the floor half asleep but his mother knew he was awake. She did the same with Yuki but she held on to the bars of the bed as hard as she could. Sakura was almost defeated when an idea popped in her mind.

"Yuki you know Uncle Naruto is going to be there and so is Haru but I understand if you don't want to go." Immediately Yuki started getting ready and Sakura was proud of her brilliant idea. Haru was Naruto's son and Yuki's best friend. Yuki and Kiyoshi loved teaming up with him to plan their next prank.

Sakura helped them get ready before walking to the room across the hall that belonged to Michiko and Ryuu. When she walked in she was surprised to see that Michiko was ready and she was trying to wake up a sleeping Ryuu.

"Why don't you go downstairs with the rest? I will be there in a sec to prepare breakfast." Michiko smiled before heading out of the room leaving Sakura with Ryuu.

She kneeled down next to her son's bed and started gently shaking him awake. He slowly open his eyes to look at his mom. As soon as he saw her he stubbornly turned the other way to look at the wall next to his bed.

"I don't want to go." He told Sakura with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong Ryuu? You never want to go to this event." She started playing with his hair as he had his back to her.

"I just don't see the point of it that's all." his voice reminded her of the man she loved. When he spoke like that without any feelings.

"Look Ryuu you are going either ways just like all the other times so get ready and please try to have a good time." she stood up and walked outside of the room knowing that he would be ready soon. Sakura knew that Ryuu was the one with the most difficult attitude out of the six and she knew that it was because of Itachi's absence in all of their lives. She just hoped one day he understood why he couldn't be with them. A silent tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away before any of the kids would see her.

She walked in the kitchen to see the rest of the children sitting down on the table waiting for breakfast. Sakura was surprised to see all of them sitting down without running around the kitchen for the first time. She served breakfast making sure to leave a plate for Ryuu for when he finished getting ready.

"Ok kids I'm going upstairs to get ready and then we will leave so make sure you have everything you need."

She walked to her room and got ready. She was about to head downstairs when she noticed a toy weasel in her bed. She grabbed it knowing that Sayuri had probably left it there this morning and she would go crazy if she couldn't find her Ita-kun.

Downstairs the peace and quiet was over. Next to the door she could see six little backpacks lined up which meant they were ready but she could hear screams and laughter coming from everywhere in the house. Ryuu and Michiko were fighting for the remote control. Yuki and Kiyoshi were carrying Sayuri around running around the house and Daichi was quietly sitting on the couch waiting for me.

Finally she was able to get everyone in control and they grabbed their backpacks and she gave Sayuri her toy weasel before they started making their way to the training grounds where everyone else would be waiting for them since they had the tendency to be late wherever they went. Unlike them she had to get 6 kids ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Grounds<strong>

When they got there everyone was there as they expected them to be. The kids all ran to meet with their friends except Ryuu he walked up to a tree and climbed on top of it where he knew no one would bother him. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Naruto who seemed to be having a serious conversation. But as soon as she got there they changed the subject.

"Hey Sakura-chan you are late again," she could notice the nervous tone in Naruto's voice.

"Yeah well unlike you and Hinata that only need to get 2 kids ready I have 2 hands for 6 kids, so excuse me if I may be some minutes late." she said sticking her tongue out at him. Sasuke only rolled his eyes at his friends' childish antics.

"Speaking of Hinata and your kids, where are they?" Sakura asked her blond friend.

"Haru is over there with the rest of the kids and Hinata is with Ino over there with Kotomi." He pointed to Hinata who was talking with Ino while holding a small black haired little girl in her arms. She started walking over there to greet her friends.

As soon as she left, Naruto and Sasuke continued talking. But were soon stopped when Michiko came running to Sasuke and he caught her in his arms.

"Hi princess are you having fun?" Sasuke asked his niece as he put her down.

"Yes Uncle Sasuke, I want to show you the Jutsu I have been working on." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Go ahead then lets see what you got." He stepped aside to give the girl some space.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu." the small girl did the necessary hand signs and soon after, a decent size fire ball erupted from her mouth. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise to see the young girl perform that technique but Sasuke wasn't surprised at all, he knew what Michiko was capable of and besides Daichi and Ryuu had also been working on that same jutsu. But he was proud of the girl and he walked up to her when she finished to give her a small hug and a thumbs up.

Naruto on the other hand was going on and on about how skilled she was at just 5 years old but the girl didn't care all she wanted was for her Uncle Sasuke to be proud of her.

"Uncle Sasuke do you think mommy will be proud of me too?" The girl had a hopeful smile in her face.

"Of coarse Michiko you know your mom is always proud of you no matter what." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as she ran off with the rest of her friends who wanted to know more about that new jutsu she learned.

The Uchiha man looked around and he saw Sayuri practicing her kunai throw with Tenten and her daughter. Yuki, Kiyoshi, and Haru had been running around but now they were listening to Lee and Gai's eternal speech about how youthful the three of them were. Then he saw Daichi practicing with Kakashi-sensei.

Daichi looked so much like Itachi and he acted so much like him. As Sasuke stood there looking at Daichi train he could see how strong Daichi really was even at such a young age just like his father. Sasuke couldn't see Ryuu anywhere but he didn't worry about that. Sasuke observed the kids for a while and couldn't help wonder what would have happened if they were his. Sasuke had been thinking about asking Sakura to marry him and letting him take care of the kids like they were his own. Naruto had been persuading him to do it also, because they all knew Sakura needed someone and Sasuke loved her. He didn't care that she loved his brother.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura walked from behind him waking him up from his thoughts.

"Hey Sakura….umm I have been wanting to ask you something for some time now," Sasuke didn't know how to say the right words.

"Well what is it?" Sakura asked a little confused.

"Sakura I know you don't feel the same way I do but I love you and the kids and….will you marry me Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura 's hands with his own and he was staring at her surprised face.

Both of them were unaware that a really interested Ryuu was listening to the whole conversation and when he couldn't take it anymore he silently jumped off the tree and started running away angry tears making their way to his eyes.

He bumped into someone and fell to his butt only to look up and see Michiko standing on top of him.

"Ryuu are you alright?" Michiko was the only one who he could talk to.

"Michiko I'm running away from home." He told his sister who looked surprised to hear that.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because mom wants to marry Sasuke and he is not my father and he will never be. I'm going to look for our dad and bring him back so he can be with us and mom." He got up and started walking away but Michiko stopped him

"Mom is marrying Uncle Sasuke really?" She couldn't help but being happy for this because she wanted him to be her father.

"Yes, how can you be so happy about that? Don't you wish our real dad were here instead?" Ryuu yelled at her, his voice filled with anger.

"No I don't he hasn't been here for us so I don't think he should come back."

"Well in that case move out of my way so I can leave-"

"but I'm also not letting you go on your own. I know I cant stop you from leaving but I will go with you to make sure you don't get killed and make sure you come back when you don't find him." he was cut off by his sister.

"Hn." he started walking away from Konoha and Michiko followed him.

"You know if you really wish to get away before they find out we are missing and they start looking for us I advise you to run as fast as you can to get as far away from here as possible." Michiko told him starting to pick up the pace. And so they were both running away from the village.

* * *

><p>Before you kill me for having Sasuke propose to Sakura let me remind you that she never said yes :P and so the story begins :D So feel free to ask any questions or give me any ideas or suggestions. I know everyone wants to see Itachi so one more chapter until he comes out the more reviews the faster Itachi comes ;) also I have a question, Does Itachi have normal onyx eyes or does he always have the sharing an activated?<p>

So please leave a review please I want at least more than 3 to make me feel happy :(


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura stood there staring at Sasuke unsure of what to say. She loved him but not the same way he loved her.

"Sasuke," she slowly pulled her hands away from his and looked away. "I cant do that, you know I don't love you that way."

"You don't have to right now, with time you will start to love me like I do." Sasuke insisted.

"What would I tell the kids? They know you are their uncle." She looked up to meet Sasuke's hopeful stare.

"You know I love them like they were my own."

"I cant Sasuke. I'm sorry." she turned and left him standing there.

Sakura spent her afternoon talking with her friends. When it was getting late she decided to start looking for her children to head home.

"Hey Yuki, Kiyoshi time to leave so start looking for your brothers and sisters please." Sakura told the two pranksters as soon as she saw them playing around with Haru.

"Sure mom," Yuki answered her mom as she got off the tree she was currently climbing with her brother.

Minutes later Sakura had found Sayuri with Tenten's daughter and Yuki and Kiyoshi had found Daichi sparing with one of Kiba's sons.

"Ok so 1,2,3,4...," Sakura was making sure everyone was there. "where is Ryuu and Michiko?" the mother of six looked around to see if they were nearby. She looked up and noticed it was getting dark.

"Ryuu, Michiko!" she tried calling them but got no reply. "I swear when I find you guys you will be in trouble for depriving me of going to sleep early," the annoyed woman whispered to herself. As the minutes passed and she still couldn't find them she started to get a little nervous. She kept calling their names as she looked around but it wasn't working.

The rest of the children looked at each other unsure of what to do. They decided it was better to stay where they were and wait until their mother found Ryuu and Michiko.

Naruto and Sasuke, who were about to leave, noticed the kids hadn't left yet and they were sitting on the ground looking a little worried and walked up to them.

"Hey kiddoes what's wrong? Where is your mom?" Naruto asked noticing Sakura wasn't anywhere nearby.

"She's looking for Ryuu and Michiko." Sayuri answered. You could easily see the worried look on her face.

The two grown men looked at each other just when a crying Sakura came barging through some bushes.

"Naruto, Sasuke I cant find Ryuu and Michiko anywhere please help me." The distressed mother was begging for help in between sobs.

Soon after, Sai had taken the four worried kids back home while everyone else helped looking for the two missing children. Naruto was trying his best to calm down Sakura who kept imagining the worst things that could happen to her missing kids alone at night.

"Naruto can we talk to you for a second?" that was Neji with Hinata close behind. Sakura hadn't noticed them and she stayed on the ground sobbing while Naruto made his way to talk to the two Hyuugas.

'Did you find them?" asked a worried Naruto.

"No, we looked all around Konoha and they seem to have left the village." the blond rubbed his temples and looked behind his back to see Sakura slowly walking up to them.

The blond had no idea how to tell his friend that her 5-year-old son and daughter were not in the village and he had no idea where they were.

Hinata noticed her husband struggling with himself and put a hand on his back for comfort. "Don't worry, we will find them and Sakura will be ok." her sweet voice seemed to calm him down a little.

Sakura reached the group of talking people and upon seeing Neji's and Hinata's disappointed faces she broke down crying into Naruto's chest.

Sasuke walked up to them with the same results as everyone else. He saw Sakura sobbing on Naruto's chest and told his blond friend to take the crying girl home while he went to talk to Tsunade about sending a search team and informing close villages about the missing children as soon as possible.

Sai had managed to put the kids to bed and left as soon as Naruto brought Sakura home. That night Sakura laid in her bed remembering how she had told her friends about her pregnancy.

**Flashback Sakura POV**

_I couldn't believe it, I had locked myself in my small bathroom and I stood there staring at the three pregnancy tests waiting to see if the result would change but of coarse it didn't. All three of them were positive. That stupid pink plus signed that indicated I was pregnant was in all three of the tests. I suddenly didn't know how to feel. Should I feel happy because I was going to be a mother? Mad because the father of this child had left me about 2 months ago? Or sad because I had no idea how to be a mother much less a single mother?_

_I knew I had to tell Lady Tsunade first before doing anything else but I didn't know how and what exactly I was going to tell her. I mean Itachi is an S-ranked criminal and a traitor to my village. Would I be consider a traitor too? I already knew I was going to keep the baby no matter what they said but I hope they didn't exile me from the village or made me get an abortion. I don't know what I would do under those circumstances. Lady Tsunade had been like a mother to me ever since my parents had died on a mission so im pretty sure she will understand especially after I tell her the whole story. I knew my friends would not understand why I had done this and they would assume I was really stupid and to tell you the truth maybe I was a little stupid for letting this happen. I knew Itachi was a criminal. What was I expecting him to do, marry me and stay to live on the village that considered him a traitor. He obviously didn't know of my current condition I hadn't seen him in 2 months and I was sure he wasn't going to come anymore. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't know about this, he cant stay and raise the baby with me but I told myself that I would tell this child exactly who his father was because in my opinion Itachi did not do anything wrong and I would make everyone understand that. I did not regret this because I loved Itachi._

_I made my way to the Hokage towerand walked in Tsunade's office._

_"Hey Sakura I was just going to call you and Naruto, I have some really important news," upon seeing me, she realized something was on my mind and she soon forgot about her important news._

_"What's wrong Sakura?" her voice filled with concern just like a mother would._

_"I…I need to talk to you." my voice was shaky and I could feel tears making their way to my eyes._

_She made her way up to me and tried comforting me after she saw I was about to cry._

_"I…I'm p…pregnant," I could barely make the words come out of my mind because I immediately started crying._

_"Did I hear right Sakura-chan? You are going to have a baby?" This was one of those rare times when Naruto could be serious._

_I silently nodded my head as more silent tears filled my eyes. "Naruto don't you know how to knock before going into a room? Especially my office!" Lady Tsunade was yelling at Naruto and her right eye was twitching in annoyance._

_"Sorry Granny but I heard Sakura inside so I figured it was ok to come inside," Naruto moved closer to me._

_"Well, Umm… I really don't know what to say. I expected more from you Sakura but what is done is done. What are you planning to do? Have you talked to the father about this?" Lady Tsunade was now facing her window as Naruto held me close._

_The tears suddenly stopped and I looked up with puffy red eyes to look at my best friend's face._

_"The father is Itachi Uchiha,' at this Naruto's muscles tensed and Lady Tsunade abruptly turned around to face me._

_"Please tell me you are joking Sakura." The Hokage sighed and closed her eyes not believing what she was hearing._

_"I will kill that bastard for what he did to you Sakura." So much for the calm and serious Naruto that had kept his mouth shut until now._

_"What are you talking about Naruto? He didn't rape me…I am as responsible for this as he is about this."_

_"Sakura you have a lot of explaining to do. Tell me how is it that you are responsible for carrying the baby of an S-ranked criminal inside of you?" her voice was now a little stern._

_I blushed a little but I managed to explain everything to her and Naruto. From meeting him for the first time and even to what he had told me about the Uchiha massacre. When I finished I could tell they didn't know what to say especially Lady Tsunade._

_"This will be a problem considering the news I had for you two,"she finally spoke after some minutes of awkward silence._

_"What news?" Naruto asked._

_"I have been informed that Sasuke Uchiha has killed Orochimaru and is planning on coming to the village next."_

_Me and Naruto stared at each other not sure if we were listening right. Sasuke is coming back home?_

_"However, I don't think he is planning to stay so you and Naruto will be in charge to convince him to stay and with what you just told me Sakura I don't think it will be difficult."_

_"What about his team?" Naruto was a little surprised at what we had just been told._

_"He will be coming alone. Now if you excuse me I have received too much information today so just leave before my head explodes. And Sakura when Sasuke gets here I will appoint a meeting with the elders and judging on your condition I think you should go so we can discuss what will happen. Now leave." I knew she would be getting drunk tonight._

_"When is he coming?" my voice was merely a whisper._

_"2 days," with that we walked out of the office._

_"Sakura I'm here if you need anything and I'm sure so is everyone else once you tell them everything," he patted my back._

_"Thank you Naruto. So how is Hinata going with the pregnancy?" Hinata was 5 months pregnant and of coarse my friend was the father. They had been planning to get married after the baby was born._

_"She's fine which reminds me I need to go with her so see you around," the blond waved and left._

_I spent the next two days telling the rest of my friends. The girls were really understanding but the guys were a little ignorant and couldn't believe what I had done. I felt like they saw me as a traitor but with the help of the girls they came around._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura fell asleep remembering those first months of her pregnancy. Oblivious to her the oldest of her children was restlessly tossing and turning on bed thinking about what had happened today.

He sat in bed and looked around his room he shared with his youngest sister. He had decided that he was going to bring his brother and sister back because he hated seeing his mother like that. He grabbed his backpack, got dressed, and was about to head out of the room when a small hand grabbed his arm.

"Daichi where are you going?" Sayuri had woken up and she stood there on her pijamas and her toy weasel in her hand.

"Go back to sleep Sayuri please don't tell mom about this, I will be back before you know it with Ryuu and Michiko," he tried convincing the young girl.

"No don't go please!" She let go of her toy and held on to him with both of her hands.

"Sayuri please, do you want to see mom like that everyday. I know where they left and I will find them before anyone else does."

"Take me with you then. If you don't I'll wake up mom and tell her you are leaving," she had a determined look on her face.

"Ok, but there is no time for you to change so just grab your stuff and lets go," he sighed in defeat.

"Ok," she had a huge smile on her face and she grabbed her backpack stuffed her photo album inside and got Ita-kun from the floor and quietly went downstairs to meet her brother at the door.

* * *

><p><span>Thank you for the awesome reviews i got especially to that person who answered my question :) remember you can tell me anything you want me to improve or something you dont like or any ideas or suggestions :D next chapter itachi will come so please review a lot in order for me to write faster ;)<span>


	9. Chapter 8

**Itachi POV- Akatsuki Base**

This hideout was filthy and old. I don't usually care for this kind of things but even I had to admit that this hideout was by far the worse. It was located on the boarder of the River country and we had just moved here a couple of weeks ago. The rooms were small and crowded so I was forced to stay on the living room surrounded by the rest of the criminals, who I could tell liked this place no better than I did.

My partner Kisame was currently in the kitchen, if you can even call that room a kitchen, trying to make himself something to eat. What was I even doing inside of this stinky old house? This place was so small the walls were beginning to make me feel claustrophobic. I was about to go outside to get some air and maybe train when I hear Leader calling me out to his office.

"Itachi follow me to my office." I followed him with my emotionless face. I could tell he had a mission for me and I was grateful to be able to leave this hell hole for some time.

His office was the complete opposite of the rest of the hideout. This room was clean and fancy and it was twice as big as the living room downstairs where I came from. I made sure not to look surprised as we entered the room, it wasn't something I would do in front of this bunch of criminals.

"As you probably guessed already I have a extremely important mission for you. Its not something we usually do but I know you are the right candidate for this." I kept my uninterested face but I was staring to get a little interested in this.

"Hn" I nodded my head for him to go on.

Instead he took a paper from his desk and pushed it toward me. As soon as I saw the pictures and the names I think I might have lost my emotionless face for a few seconds. I was surprised and confused. In front of me was a Missing flyer with four pictures of four different children. The names on the bottom of each pictures is what caught me by surprise. Their last name was Uchiha.

"I have came to the conclusion that this children are Sasuke's seeing how I doubt they are yours. Your mission is to find them before anyone else and bring them to me. You may ask why I want some loud and obnoxious toddlers in my house but I will tell you that after you find them and bring them. That's all, you leave tomorrow morning by yourself." I tried processing the information I had just been given. Were this kids Sasuke's? Why did Leader what them here? And why were this exact same children missing?

I walked out of the room with the paper in my left hand. I passed some of the other members but I kept a normal face and kept walking forward. In reality I was really surprised I wasn't expecting something like this.

I made it to my room and I sat on the edge of the rusty bed. I looked at the flyer once more and this time I observed each picture closely. They appeared to be missing for the past week. The first picture was of a boy that looked to be around 6 or 7. He looked a little like me when I was that age and his face was rid of any emotion when they took this picture, under the picture was his name, it read Daichi Uchiha. The next one was of a boy a little smaller than the first. He looked exactly like my younger brother however a conceited smirk adorned his face. His name was Ryuu Uchiha. The next was a girl, Michiko Uchiha, I think she is probably the twin to one of the boys. Her hair was a little strange it was long and her tips where violet the middle seemed to be black and I could notice her roots were starting to grow violet again. That was some weird hairstyle it reminded me of someone who had an odd hair color that I hadn't seen in a long time.

It was a good thing I was alone in my room because when I saw the last picture I could feel my eyes grow 10 times bigger with surprise. The last one was of a girl, she looked exactly like the woman who I hadn't seen in 5 years. No one else had that hair color and those emerald green eyes. She looked around 4 years old and she had a sweet innocent smile on her small face. Her name was Sayuri Uchiha.

I was suddenly really confused and I couldn't stop myself from feeling a little jealousy towards my brother. This children were Sasuke's and Sakura's. but I began wondering if maybe one of them was mine. Sakura, I love her I hadn't forgotten about her and I still think about her all the time. She was the only person who I was not afraid to show my feelings around. I don't know how I began falling for her. As soon as I told her all of my secrets I felt good around her.

She didn't care that I was a traitor to her village and she accepted me for who I was. I admit it she was making me grow soft. Maybe that's one of the reasons I decided to leave her.

The Akatsuki were starting to get suspicious of my strange behavior and sudden disappearances. If they found out about Sakura they would use her to get to me and they would hurt her and I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to her. She had done so much for me and I never did anything for her. She had even managed to heal my eyes. They had lost some strength but at least I wasn't going blind anymore and I could deactivate my Sharingan.

I missed her and I still loved her. I wonder if she still remembers me. Guessing on how she went and had kids with my brother she probably moved on already and its better that way. But I will never move on she is the only woman I will ever love like that.

I looked at the paper again. What if this were my kids? … No I doubt it. Maybe one of them? This was all really confusing and I planned on getting to the bottom of all this. They don't call me a genius for nothing.

Tomorrow I would set out to find this kids and I would make sure I found out all the truth and if Sasuke was their father. Another thing I did not understand is what plans did Leader had with this children?

* * *

><p><span>i updated sooner but its short i really didnt know what else to put and i dont want Itachi to look out of character but i really need ideas concerning Itachi :P next chapter will be Ryuu and Michiko and where they are but please please please review i got 3 reviews and i updated sonner imagined if i got more :D<span>


	10. Chapter 9

For your question yeah they are all 5 years old but Itachi thinks based on their pictures that Daichi is a little older than he looks and Sayuri a little younger but no they are 5-year-old sextuplets : )

* * *

><p><strong>Michiko POV<strong>

We had been walking through the Fire country for the past week. I was tired and hungry but Ryuu was too stubborn to admit that we were never going to find Itachi and go back home. Ryuu was so stupid I mean we didn't even know how he looks like or even have the slightest clue as where he could be.

I could tell we were close to the boarders of the Fire country and I had read a lot to tell that we were close to the Hidden Sound Village and I knew that's not somewhere we would want to be. I had to convince Ryuu that it was time to start walking back home before something bad happens.

"Ryuu this is useless you know we are never going to find him and to be honest I could care less if we do. So lets go back home please," I tried knocking some sense into him but obviously it wasn't working.

"Michiko don't be stupid we have come so far. We cant just give up right now I know we will find him and bring him back home so mom can marry him." Wow Ryuu was a little more stupid than what I thought.

"Have you even thought what mom is going through right now? She is probably freaking out because we left. Not to mention that when we get back we will be in so much trouble." I hadn't thought about all that I wonder what mom was doing right now and if she missed me as much as I missed her.

"No, because when we bring father back she will be so surprised she wont even remember we left," Ryuu was so sure we were going to find him but you didn't have to be a genius to know we weren't even close to finding him.

"You don't even know what he looks like. For all we know he could be dead," I stopped walking and raised my arms in frustration.

"He is not dead!" His voice changed completely and he glared at me with such hatred that I backed up a little.

After that I decided not to bring up the topic for a while and we continued walking in silence. This forest had an eerie feeling to it and I kept feeling someone was following us. Ryuu was so lost in his own thoughts that he probably hadn't noticed so I kept my guard up. I knew that we shouldn't have come here this place is filled with dangers and criminals but according to Ryuu it was a good place to start looking foe that man.

"R…Ryuu umm do you think we could stop and rest for a-," a sound of bushes moving on the back caught me off guard and I ran to cling to Ryuu's back.

Ryuu shook me off him with his shoulder "I didn't know this side of you Michiko. What happened to the girl who wasn't scared of anything?" I knew he was going to make fun of this for the rest of my life but I didn't care. I admit it I was scared out of my mind. The forest was dark and I hated the dark. It was the only thing I hated and nobody knew about my fears because fears were weaknesses.

"Can we please just stop for a while? Its kind of getting dark," My voice came out a little shakier than I expected.

"Ugh fine Michiko but hurry up and rest because we need to keep walking," he just sat there on the ground and looked around.

I sighed but decided to rest for a while. I kept my guard up because I kept feeling we were being watched. I knew Ryuu could feel it too know because he kept looking around trying to see something out of the ordinary.

Suddenly up from the trees a bunch of sound ninjas surrounded us. Ryuu and me got in a fighting stance which only cause the other ninjas to laugh.

"What are two little kids doing lost in a place like this?' the taller one with brown hair walked closer to us. He had no idea what us "little kids" were able to and if he got any closer he would find out.

"Get any closer to us and you will regret it," Ryuu tried warning them but this only seemed to amuse them more.

"Oh you mean like this," he advanced towards me and I couldn't take it anymore so I did the hand signs for a fire ball to try to scare him away.

The rest of the ninjas seemed a little surprised and they started getting closer and closer. I could see Ryuu was ready to activate his Sharingan and fight them but I was smarter than that instead I was trying to find of a way to escape.

Just as one of them was getting way to close to me I filled my small fist with as much chakra as I was capable of andd I punched the ground just like my mom was teaching me. It was not even close to how strong hers was but it was able to cause a big enough distraction for me to grab Ryuu and start running for our lives.

Just as we were starting to run away I could hear one of the ninjas say "Hey that kid has the Sharingan get him." Nice going Ryuu now look what you caused.

We ran as fast as we could until we reached a river, we were going to start running the other way but the Sound ninjas had caught up to us.

"Now you two why don't you come with us with out a fight to make this easier," was this guy crazy we weren't stupid.

"Where would you take us if we go with you?" Ryuu you really need to shut up. I wonder if he had hit his head or something.

"Well with our boss I'm sure he would be really interested in helping you with whatever you need," Ryuu please tell me you are not buying this. I turned to look at him but I knew he was planning on going with them already.

"Ok we will go with you without a fight for know," We? When did I agree? But I was going anyways I know I cant get separated from my brother. I just hope that this doesn't turn out badly.

"Ryuu what do you think you are doing? Are you planning on getting us killed or something?" I whispered to my brother as we followed the ninjas who were taking us to their boss.

"I'm trying to find our father and this looks like a good place to start getting information," Ok he lost it already. If I hadn't come with him he would probably be dead already.

We followed the ninjas for what seemed like hours until we reached a small old looking cabin that looked like it was going to collapse soon.

"This is where your great leader lives?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"You'll see little one don't let the outside fool you," he continued walking inside.

When we walked inside they took us through some tunnels that lead to the bottom of the house and let me tell you this place was huge!

It had many hallways and I'm sure you could easily get lost in here if you weren't careful where you were going. I turned to look at Ryuu who looked as surprised as I was.

I began to wonder who their leader was and why he would want to help two kids wandering around on this place.

"We are here our boss will be with you soon so stay here," one of the ninja ordered us and I didn't feel like getting lost on this place so I didn't argue and neither did my brother.

We sat there in silence until this man walked up to us and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this guy is supposed to be dead and we are not supposed to be anywhere near him.

"I have been informed you two were wandering through the forest and one of you has the Sharingan am I correct?" his face was pale and he was scary looking and he reminded me of a snake, now I know why people fear this guy.

"Michiko has it too," Ryuu I swear you are so stupid. I had read enough to know that this guy was obsessed with the Sharingan and I was sure we weren't gonna leave any time soon.

"So your name is Michiko… Uchiha?" he asked in a daring tone.

I nodded my head and kept an emotionless face on. This guy could not know that I was scared out of my mind.

"May I ask who is your father?" he turned to Ryuu knowing that he would be able to get more information out of him.

"Itachi Uchiha but we are currently looking for him sir. You see we have never seen him before," Ok I give out Ryuu was going to get us killed eventually so might as well let him continue giving information to the enemy while I planned a way to get out of here.

"Is that so?" he walked towards Ryuu and bend down to his level "What if I told you I know where he is at and I could tell you that is of coarse in exchange of something," he gave us a creepy laugh at his last words.

"Really? You know our father?" Ryuu's eyes lit with excitement.

"Of coarse I do. He is an old friend of mine. But how about you two rest for a while and get clean up before we discuss this subject? Come on follow me," he started walking farther down into the endless tunnels.

Ryuu immediately started following him but I was a little more reluctant. That is until Ryuu called me out.

"Come on Michiko lets go aren't you happy we will get to see our dad? I told you we would find him." I started following him but I couldn't help wonder if my mom and our friends were looking for us because we would need help getting out of here alive.

* * *

><p><span>so here is the next chapter i decided to write because i got some awesome reviews ^.^ remember that any questions, ideas, and suggestions are apprediated and next chapter is what you have all been waiting for so if i get many reviews i might update really soon ;)<span>


	11. Chapter 10

**Sayuri POV**

We had been traveling east from our home for about a week and our food was running out, I was cold, and I felt I was only holding my brother back from traveling at a faster pace. Daichi never pushed me to do more than he knew I was capable of and he kept making sure I was alright all the time. We would rest whenever he saw I was getting tired and he would let me eat his food if he saw I was still hungry. I felt bad I knew I shouldn't have come it was really selfish of me to make him bring me along.

"Sayuri its getting dark we will rest here for the night," his voice calm and emotionless.

"Yes brother." I knew that my brother may seem cold toward other people but with me and our siblings he wasn't afraid to show his emotions at times.

We sat around a small fire that Daichi had managed to make. It was freezing outside and I was currently wearing my pijamas that I was wearing when we left the village which were not exactly made for cold weather. I was shivering a little and Daichi immediately noticed.

"Brother when are we going to find Michiko and Ryuu?" I asked as I was trying to warm myself by getting close to the fire.

"Soon but meanwhile I want you to be careful ok? We are not home anymore and if anything happens I want you to listen to whatever I say. I don't want you to get hurt," he looked at me concern filled his eyes.

"Of coarse I will," I smiled at him and he gave me one of his rare smiles back.

He was lost in his own thoughts probably worried about Michiko and Ryuu, I couldn't blame him I was worried too. Where could they be? Where we even going the right way? I suddenly felt the urge to sneeze bringing Daichi back from his train of thoughts.

"ACHOO!"

"Are you ok Sayuri?" he turned to look at me a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fi-," I couldn't finish my sentence because I sneezed again "ACHOO!"

"You should get some rest now. We leave tomorrow morning," he took out the only blanket we had brought and handed it to me. Suddenly I was very tired and I easily felt asleep.

**Next morning**

I opened my eyes and I was a little surprised to be in the middle of a forest but then memories of the past week came flooding to my mind. I was about to sit up but I realized I had an immense headache. I groaned a little and tried closing my eyes but Daichi was immediately at my side wondering why I wasn't up yet.

"Sayuri you look really pale are you ok?" he put the back of his hand to my forehead.

I was about to say I was fine when I had a coughing attack which made my trobbing head hurt even more.

"You have a really high fever probably do to a cold. We need some medicine, there is a small village a couple of miles away. Do you think you can walk?" I tried standing up with a little help from my brother but as soon as I was on my feet I began to feel lightheaded and everything was moving.

Daichi saw that I was about to fall backwards and tried steadying me.

"This is not good. Ok Sayuri help me, get on my back." I had promised to do anything he told me too so even if I didn't want to I put my arms around his back and jumped on his back.

Even though my brother is really strong and I'm really small for my age I could tell he was struggling with my weight on his back. We had put everything on a single backpack which I was carrying on my back. The weight of the backpack only added to Daichi's struggle.

"Don't worry Sayuri, you are going to be fine as soon as we get you some medicine," he kept trying to comfort me but I was really dizzy and walking through the forest only made it worst so I had decided to close my eyes.

Daichi was getting really tired the more we walked but he wouldn't stop no matter how much I told him to rest for a while.

"We are almost there ok? Hang on," He sounded so worried. This was all my fault, I was only making this harder for him. He had to travel taking care of a weak girl who couldn't take care of herself.

"I can see the village up ahead." although he sounded a little relieved I began wondering how exactly was he going to buy medicine if we didn't have any money.

He began walking a little faster and my head began spinning. I felt really sick, I wished mommy was here she would know what to do. She always took care of us when we were sick. She was the best Medic ninja in the whole world and I missed her so much.

I hadn't noticed that tears were rolling down my cheeks and falling into Daichi's back. I wanted to go back home. Back to my mommy and Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto I wanted to play with Yuki and Kiyoshi and watch Ryuu and Michiko fight all the time.

"Hey Sayuri aren't you happy that we made it to this village? You'll see you will feel better as soon as I get you some medicine," he had noticed I was crying.

I nodded my head and tried wiping the tears away with the back of his shirt.

"But how are you going to get any? We don't have any money," we had finally reached the village and we were walking through some shops but I was too tired and weak to pay much attention.

"Don't worry ok? Leave that to me, I need to go do something really quick so I'm going to leave you here just for a while I'll be back real soon." I opened my eyes and I could bearly make out where we were. It looked like the back of a building and I couldn't see any other people around.

"Please be careful," he set me down next to the wall and I was too weak to argue with him. I had began to sweat but I was really cold. Before my brother left he took the blanket out of the backpack and covered me a little.

I had been waiting for my brother for a long time now and I couldn't see him anywhere. Where was he? What if something happened to him? To make matters worst I wasn't feeling any better.

Suddenly I heard running footsteps coming my way and I opened my eyes to see a panting Daichi standing in front of me trying to catch his breath.

"Sayuri we need to leave now!" he sounded like he was getting away from something, but what? Then I heard a lot of the villagers coming yelling at my brother.

"Thief!" a lady pointed her finger to my brother and a man threw a rock at him but he easily dodged it.

"You stole that medicine from my shop! Give it back before we take matters into our own hands," the lady was crazy. Daichi took one look at me and the back at the lady and shook his head.

"I need it for my sister she is very sick," he tried reasoning with the lady but she didn't care.

"If you need it so much you will need to pay it just like anybody else," she grabbed my brother by the arm and tried taking the medicine away from him.

I tried standing up to help him but I had to steady myself with the wall.

"Sayuri stay there don't come near," he ordered me.

Then I felt a rock hit my arm and I looked up to see the villagers throwing rocks at us. That's when my brother had enough. He turned to look at the lady with an evil look and he activated his Sharingan. As soon as he did the lady immediately let go of his arm.

"Freak! Demon!" she began yelling and soon all the villagers where throwing rocks and insults to us. Daichi got in front of me in an attempt to protect me but he was the one getting hit.

I began to feel really dizzy and I couldn't keep standing anymore. Daichi had tried scaring them away with a Fire Ball but that only seemed to get them more upset. I couldn't take it anymore I was really lightheaded and before I passed out I was able to make out the black with red clouds cloak of a tall man shielding us from the villagers.

* * *

><p><span>Let me tell you guys are so lucky as soon as i finished this chapter my internet started working again :p when i want to use it it never works u.u So yeah i know i left you guys with a really interesting ending but you know as soon as i get my needed reviews i will update ;) Any questions, ideas, and suggestions are appreciated ^.^<span>


	12. Chapter 11

**Yuki POV**

My mother had insisted that me and Kiyoshi continue going to school even after all that had happened. First Ryuu and Michiko leave and next morning there is no sign of Daichi and Sayuri. Mother was really shocked after Daichi and Sayuri disappeared and she had entered into this depression where she refused to talk much and lately my brother and I felt like she was forgetting about us.

We had tried to get her attention at home but she wasn't the same lately. Uncle Naruto came often to our house just to check on us and her but everyone was really worried for our brothers and sisters. Uncle Sasuke was almost always home trying to comfort our mother and take care of us but he would be leaving soon with another search team that would go looking for our missing siblings.

Kiyoshi and I were currently at the academy listening to Iruka-sensei talk about Konoha's history but I couldn't really concentrate with so much going on at my house. I looked at my brother who was also lost in thought and then at my best friend who was currently sitting next to me but he was asleep, as always.

"Hey Kiyoshi are we going to do it today?" I whispered to my brother over Haru's sleeping form.

"Yes when everyone leaves the classroom for the break we will stay behind. Do you have the things we need?" he whispered back.

"Of coarse I do Kiyoshi. Do you seriously think I would forget something so important for this?" I told him with a mischievous smirk.

"No not really," he stuck his tongue out at me and then started to shake Haru awake.

"Haru wake up," the blonde looked up and sleepily rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes.

"What did I miss?" he looked around and noticed that Iruka-sensei was still talking, "Why did you wake me up Kiyoshi? Nothing interesting is going on," he lazily crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"We were wondering if you would want to help us with something we have been planning to do for a while?" I told him, his eyes suddenly opened and he had an excited look on his face.

"Yes I can!" his voice a little louder than expected.

"Keep it down Haru we don't want anyone to hear us," Kiyoshi tried calming him down.

"So right now when everyone leaves for the break we will tell you what we are planning to do," I explained to him and he nodded.

We sat there pretending to listen to our teacher but to be honest this was really boring to me and my brother. We really didn't care about all this wars and conflicts and enemies Konoha had. Then the bell rang and all the kids rushed outside even Iruka-sensei walked outside to watch over the rest of the kids, leaving us here by ourselves.

I turned to look at my brother with an eager look.

"What are you waiting for Yuki take the stuff out hurry!" I walked over to my backpack and took out several containers that were filled with different bugs and mud.

"Wow Yuki where did you get those?" asked an amazed Haru.

"My backyard of coarse you dummy," I answered rolling my eyes.

"What exactly are we going to do with them?" asked Haru who had grabbed one of the containers to get a closer look.

"We are going to put them inside all the other kid's backpacks and then we will put this," I took out a small cage with a rat from my backpack "in Iruka-sensei's desk.

"That's priceless," Haru chuckled as he imagined what was going to happen.

"Lets get started then," Kiyoshi got another container and we started filling the backpacks with the grotesque bugs.

When we were finished I put the empty containers back on my backpack and we went outside to enjoy the remaining time of the break.

Me and Kiyoshi were sitting under a tree looking at all the other kids play and we couldn't help but wonder what we would be doing if Daichi, Ryuu, Michiko, and Sayuri were here.

"Do you think she will come when she hears about it?" my brother asked lost in his own thoughts.

"I hope she does. That's why we are doing this so she can notice us again." I turned to look at him with a smile on my face.

"You are right of coarse she will," he returned the same smile just when the bell rang and we had to go inside.

We took our seat next to Haru and we looked at each other trying not to look suspicious yet. For the rest of the class we were restless just waiting for the class to end and the whole ruckus to start.

When it was almost time to leave Iruka-sensei instructed the class to put their books away on our backpacks and that when Haru, Kiyoshi and I had to bite our lips in order not to laugh. When the first girl opened her backpack she let out a terrifying scream followed by many others.

Suddenly the classroom was filled with small frogs, lizards, and worms. We couldn't hold it any longer and we burst out laughing as all the other kids were running around grossed out by all the animals.

Iruka-sensei suddenly walked up to our desk and looked at us with an irritated look. I guess he could tell who was responsible for all this. He grabbed me and my brother by the arm and dragged us to his desk instructing Haru to come over too.

"I will write a note to your parents telling them that I will have a meeting with them tomorrow concerning your behavior," he looked at us three with furious eyes. He then reached to open his desk and we looked at each other knowing what was inside.

"ARGH! What is that?" Iruka-sensei pulled his hand out with a yelp when the mouse brushed his hand. We began laughing again and this time Iruka was more than irritated. He called out one of his assistants and told him to watch over the out-of-control class while he took care of something.

He pulled me and Kiyoshi by the arm again and motioned for Haru to continue walking.

"I'm taking you to the Hokage's office right now and she will be the one to tell your parents that I'm sick and tired of your jokes. I cant teach a class with you three in there. Not even your father was this bad Haru, you do something like this everyday." his tone was annoyed and harsh.

Haru was a little scared but me and my brother looked at each other with a triumphant look on our face. Our mother was going to come and she will not be able to ignore us. We were happy for our punishment.

When we reached the tower everyone looked at us a little curious. Apparently it wasn't often that Iruka-sensei brought kids here. Wow we must have really pissed him off this time.

As he opened the door to the Hokage's office Haru immediately got on his knees and started begging her not to tell his mom.

"Please Granny Tsunade don't tell my mom about this I promise I will try to behave better please!" crybaby me and Kiyoshi rolled our eyes at him. We really expected morre from him but then again who knows how Auntie Hinata punished Haru maybe she took his ramen away. Now that was something that Haru would fear.

"Haru you are worst than Naruto," Granny Tsunade said as she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Lady Tsunade this three kids have beeen causing me trouble since the first day of school and it only gets worst everyday. Today they filled the classroom with bugs and they managed to put a rat on my desk," Iruka-sensei pulled us forward to see Granny Tsunade who was trying hard not to laugh.

"I will take care of this Iruka, you go back to handle your classroom," she dismissed him and he let go of our arms.

"Now, who wants to explain me what happened before I call your parents?" she looked at each of us but no one wanted to explain anything. Me and Kiyoshi were smiling trying not to laugh and Haru was trying not to pee his pants. I had never seen my friend like this it was hilarious, I made a mental note to use this against him one day.

"Well since no one wants to tell me anything I will send someone to look for your parents to pick you guys up and then you can explain to them why you are in the Hokage's office," she turned back to her paperwork and we sat in the couch in the other side of the room.

"Relax Haru, I'm sure it cant be that bad," Kiyoshi tried to calm him down but it wasn't working, it was really hard not to laugh once you saw Haru's face.

Just then Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke walked in and they noticed us sitting on the couch. I heard Haru let a out a sigh of relief that it wasn't his mom but me and my brother looked at each other with a disappointed look on our faces. Our mother was supposed to come not Uncle Sasuke. She probably was to depressed to come.

Uncle Naruto took Haru with him and we left with Uncle Sasuke who up until now hadn't asked anything about the incident. We were walking home in awkward silence when Kiyoshi spoke up.

"Why didn't mom come?" his voice was disappointed.

"Your mom is not in condition to be worrying about this kind of stuff so please try not to call her attention like this again ok?" he ruffled my brothers head and we continued walking home.

When we got home me and Kiyoshi immediately ran to my mom's room before Sasuke could stop us and we opened the door to see her sitting on a chair looking out the window holding a photo that we had taken recently before our brothers and sisters disappeared.

"Mommy!" Kiyoshi ran to hug her as I slowly walked behind him and Uncle Sasuke stood on the doorway.

The room was dark, the only light coming inside was the one coming through the window. Mother only stood there not responding to my brother's show of affection.

My hands turned into fists and I suddenly grew really angry at my own mother. How can she be acting like this? We are her children too and we needed her. I walked up to her and stood in front of her blocking her view to the outside.

"Mom you cant be like this forever," she turned her gaze to me "I understand that you are sad, we all are worried but you have 2 kids that still need you and sitting there is not going to help find my missing siblings please mom we need you!" she had her full attention on me and everyone in the room was a little shocked to hear me talk in such a serious tone because I don't usually care about anything but this was something I did care about.

"You are right Yuki I'm really sorry," she kissed my brother's forehead and hugged us both "Get ready because we set out tomorrow to look for Daichi Ryuu, Michiko and Sayuri." My mom was back. She stood up from her chair and saw Uncle Sasuke standing there a little surprised.

"Sasuke we are going with you. They are my kids and its my responsibility to find them," she had a fierce determined look on her face and me and Kiyoshi were glad that we were going along with her on an adventure.

* * *

><p><span>Not really the most interesting chapter but it was needed. i really wanted to update sooner but i was send to spend the weekend with my cousin and i couldnt write :P also i was really surpeised and happy for all the reviews i got i read and reread every single one of them ^.^ so now you know all the kids better i would like to know which one is your favorite one leave it on a review please ;) remember that any questions, ideas, and suggestions are appreciated :)<span>


	13. Chapter 12

**Ryuu POV**

This place was awesome. We hadn't been here that long but they treated us like royalty, I still couldn't understand why Michiko was not ok with all this. What else could you ask for? I mean this guy said that he would make sure to inform our father of our presence and meanwhile he gave us shelter and food. He was kind of creepy-looking but I didn't really care as long as I got to meet my dad. Michiko was probably acting like this because she didn't want to find him. She is stupid for not wanting to find our dad.

The creepy snake dude had said that he wanted something in return but he hadn't mentioned anything so far. What could I possibly have that he would want? He would sometimes ask me and Michiko to join him for dinner and he would ask us a whole mess of questions about us and about back home. I would gladly answer all of them but whenever I did my sister would throw me this irritated look that I would just ignore. She would never answer any of his questions and she kept her emotionless face on at all times. I hope Michiko doesn't ruin my chances of getting to bring my dad back home.

Michiko kept trying to convince me that this was not a good place to be and that we had to get out of here before something bad happened to us but I knew that she was only making things up because she knew we were getting closer to finding what I came looking for. We really didn't have much time to talk in private since we were in different rooms and when we ate there was always someone else with us.

I was currently in my small room which consisted of a bed, a small table, and a bookshelf filled with different kinds of books that I wasn't even going to bother reading. Michiko should be really happy in a place like this they had so many books she could never possibly finish reading them.

A knock came to my door and I opened it with a friendly smile. I would be nice to this people in order to make up for my sister's rudeness.

"Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you and your sister for dinner. Would you follow me please?" it was a young lady with purple hair and black eyes.

"Sure," I gave her a sweet smile and followed her through the endless hallways.

While we were walking I decided to start a conversation. "What's your name?' I tried asking her in a friendly tone but she just looked forward without answering my question.

"How long have you been here?" I tried again but she looked at me with a little pity as if she felt sorry for me. Why would she look at me like that? This lady was weird.

"You should stop asking questions or you will get us both in trouble," she continued walking.

"Wha-," I was about to ask her what she meant by "getting in trouble" but we had reached our destination and she opened the door and motioned me to go inside. I took one last look at her to see a small tear rolling down her cheek.

Inside the dinning room was my sister sitting as far away from Orochimaru as possible with an unpleasant look on her face. I walked inside and took a seat in front of the snake dude.

"Glad you could join us Ryuu," he said as he looked at me with that creepy smile of his.

"Yeah me too," I tried sounding friendly but I was still a little startled about the girl who had brought me here.

"So Ryuu you remember I told you I would want something small in return for helping you find Itachi?" he aked me.

"Yes and I will give you anything you want just tell me where he is," I jumped out of my seat at the mentioning of my dad.

"Ryuu stop please!" Michiko who had been silent up until now stood up from her seat and walked over to mine.

"Silence little girl!" he turned to Michiko with a furious look. She froze in place and she looked a little scared.

"Well Ryuu you see I don't ask for much. Its not something you will really miss," he walked around the table closer to me "I only want your and your sister's Sharingan," he finished with an evil smirk.

"Never," Michiko simply stated recovering her emotionless look but I could tell she was hoping I would say the same.

" My…s..sharing an?" I brought one of my hands up to one of my eyes thinking of the possibilities of this proposition.

"Yes isn't it worth finding your father?" he slowly walked around me studying my reaction.

"Umm yes…but what about my sister? She doesn't want to," I looked at Michiko who stood straight and emotionless hearing us talk.

"That can be fixed," suddenly this guy with silver hair and glasses came through the door and he started to drag my sister out of the room.

"Wait! I never agreed on anything yet," I tried helping Michiko but Orochimaru restrained me while the other guy took away a screaming and kicking Michiko out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room my restrainer released me and I turn to look at him eyes flashing with fury. How dare he take my sister away against her will!

"Bring her back I haven't agreed on anything yet and neither had she!" My sharingan had activated by itself and it only made him get more excited about all this.

"Don't worry Ryuu your deal was never of any interest to me, maybe if you had listened to your sister a little better you wouldn't be in such position right now. I got to admit she is quite smart for someone her age…it reminds me of your father," he laughed out loud and walked out of the room.

I ran out of the room to follow him but he was gone. What am I going to do now? I don't know what to do. I'm sorry Michiko I should have listened to you. You always know everything and now you are paying the consequences for my mistakes.

I sat there in the middle of the hallway unsure of what to do. This place was huge with so many rooms and hallways it would take me forever to find her. And when I do what would I do?

Later when some ninjas had taken me back to my room locking the door I laid in bed thinking of ways to get out of this place, but I wasn't good making plans I usually left that to Michiko or sometimes even Yuki or Kiyoshi. Suddenly, my sister's painful cries could be heard all the way to my room.

I raced to the door even though I knew it was locked.

"Don't hurt her!" I started yelling and pounding at the locked door but it obviously was no use. I started to cry unsure of what to do. My 15-minute-younger sister was in danger and I was unable to go help her. Her painful cries hurt me more than anything, I felt like I could feel everything she was going through.

I was kneeling on the door crying when it opened and I fell backwards to look at the face of the lady who had taken me to the dinning room earlier.

"You monsters! Leave my sister alone!" I yelled at her but she put her hand over my mouth and brought her finger close to her mouth indicating me to be quiet. I relaxed a little but tensed once more when I heard Michiko's screams.

"I'm going to help you get out of here but you need to be really quiet," she removed her hand from my mouth and told me to follow her.

"I cant leave without my sister," I quickly followed her but I wasn't going to leave without Michiko.

"I cant get her out, but you need to go look for help as fast as you can and I will try to look out for her while you come back I promise," she walked faster while she talked but always making sure no one was around. It was really dark and I had to activate my sharingan to see where I was going.

"You promise you will keep her safe?" we had reached a small door and she stopped to look at me in the eyes.

"Yes I wil,l I promise you, now go before they find out you are gone," she pushed me towards the door and I didn't have time to thank her.

Once outside I did what she told me I ran as fast as I could through the thick forest jumping from tree to tree. I would find someone that was able to help me or I would go back home and get some help. 'Don't worry Michiko I will get some help' I though about it really hard and then I think I was able to hear her talk to me back but I wasn't sure if I was imagining it.

'Michiko are you trying to talk with me?' I stopped running to concentrate a little more.

'Yes. You can hear me?' Whoa this is so weird I could hear what my sister was thinking and she could hear what I was thinking if I concentrated hard enough.

'Yes I can. Are you ok? Are they hurting you?' I was filled with concern once I remembered where she was at.

'I'm ok right now. They left me rest a couple of hours ago'

'What were they doing to you?' I was furious just thinking about all the pain she was going through.

'They are trying to get me to activate the sharingan by torturing me'

'Then give them what they want, you don't even like using it'

'I wont give them that satisfaction, I know who they are and I wont let it be used by criminals'

'You are so stubborn, just please be careful I will be back soon with help'

'Ok Ryuu hurry up please' that was the last I heard of her that day. Why was I able to communicate with my sister? It was really weird having her inside my head. I wonder if I could do that with the rest of my brothers and sisters. I made a mental note of trying it tomorrow. I continued running through the forest until I grew tired and fell asleep under a tree.

* * *

><p><em>I only got one review for the other chapter you meanies :P Well i know you all want to see Itachi, Sayuri and Daichi and they come next chapter :) I would really like to know who is your favorite one out of the 6 kids :D and i'll tell you mine ;) Anyways please review if you want to see Itachi soon and remember that any questions, ideas, and suggestions are appreciated ^.^<em>


	14. Chapter 13

**Itachi POV**

I had reached a quiet peaceful village to get some rest before I continued my search for my brother's kids. I was sure they were his and the more I thought about it the more I got this weird feeling in my stomach that I couldn't quite understand, something like jealousy maybe? Nah, I don't have those kind of feelings. But if they were his then they were most likely Sakura's and that meant that they had kids together and to have kids you need to…Ugh! I better find those kids soon and get to the bottom of all this before I continue jumping into conclusions I don't like.

The villagers weren't even aware I was here which made it even better. I was about to go get a room in a nearby inn when I noticed a big commotion on the back of a building. I got a little closer just to see what it was about but not enough to get caught inside some stupid village drama. Then I noticed what it was about.

The villagers were throwing rocks at a little boy and calling him monster. It wasn't any of my concern and I was about to get going when I heard little whimpers that were certainly not coming from the boy. That's when I noticed her. The little pink-haired girl that resembled my past lover so much. As soon as I saw her being hurt by those bastards I couldn't control myself. I felt like I had to protect her. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the two children shielding them from the angry villagers. Then the little girl fainted.

"Leave now." I kept my voice calm but they noticed my tone of voice was not a friendly one. The villagers started backing off but they still wouldn't quite leave.

"They boy stole something from my shop I wont leave until he pays for it," an old lady yelled and pointed a bony finger at the boy who was now trying to wake up his sister.

I threw some coins their way and she quickly picked all of them up and started counting them "I'm sure that's more than enough now leave!" I was not going to remain this calm forever so they better leave soon.

The old lady nodded and started walking back to her shop, the others following her throwing dirty looks in our direction. I waited until everyone had left and then I turned to look at the two children I had just saved.

The girl had fainted as soon as I got here and I took a closer look at her and noticed she looked extremely pale and had dark circles under her eyes. The boy who I now noticed to be the one that looked a little similar to me from the flyer, was kneeling at her side trying to wake her up. I noticed both of their clothes were dirty and torn. The girl wasn't even wearing appropriate clothing to travel. I wonder under what circumstances they had left their village.

I tried approaching them and I kept my emotionless face on as I walked closer to them. When I was a few feet away from them the boy looked up to me fury written all over his face.

"Go away! Leave her alone!" he had activated his sharingan but was a little surprised when he noticed I wasn't looking into his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help," I spoke in my usual monotone voice and walked closer. He seemed not to care and turned his attention back to his sister who was still unconscious.

I got to their level on the floor and put the back of my hand to the girl's forehead. As I had suspected she was burning up in fever. The boy then got a tiny bottle from his pocket and tried making his sister drink it. I then understood what he had stolen and why.

"Let's get out of this village, gather your stuff and follow me," the boy decided not to argue, and with the same emotionless look I had, he followed me. I proceeded to cary the small girl bridal style. She was so light it wasn't much trouble for me but I wonder if her brother had to carry her while she was ill.

We made our way to the side of a river not too far from the village. We were both quiet not speaking a word since we started walking. It was going to be hard finding out the truth if no one spoke up but I really had no idea how to start talking to him since he appeared to be uninterested in me and I kept pretending I felt the same way about him.

I set camp next to the river and tried to bring the girl's fever down with wet pieces of cloth. It was slowly working and I figure she should be awake soon. I let her rest and walked over to my backpack to take out a blanket to cover the girl…Wait! What am I doing? Why am I being nice to her? This is the only blanket I brought with me. Should I let her have it or keep it?

My gaze turned to her sleeping form, her chest slowly rising and falling indicating her breathing was back to normal. I felt so attached to her yet I didn't even know her. I just decided to let her have the blanket and try talking to her brother and try to make things in my head make sense.

"Where are you from?" I already knew that but it seemed like a good way to start.

"Hn," Oh this boy was definitely an Uchiha. It was going to be hard getting the answers I wanted if he acted like this.

"Your sister should be awake soon," I stated trying to sound a little more interested but this was not something I did often.

He just looked at me with a bored expression and turned back around to stare into the dark forest.

I was about to try again when I heard the girl talking I turned around to see but she was still asleep.

"Daddy? Where are you? I miss you," she was talking in her sleep. Her voice was so sad and her face looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry she does that all the time when she is asleep," her brother stated in the same bored tone I always use.

"Why? Doesn't she know him?" This were the things I had to know.

"None of your business," he went back to looking at the forest.

"I may be able to help you if you answered my questions," he slightly turned his head to look at me but then turned away again. I had given up on trying to make him talk and was about to go to sleep when he finally spoke.

"We are looking for my brother and sister. They disappeared about a week ago from our village," he wasn't looking at me but I could tell he had his attention to me.

"How old are they?" I'm guessing they were looking for the other two kids on the missing flyer.

"We are all 5," Whoa did he just said that they were all five. Even the little girl who was currently asleep next to me. I kept a normal face but inside I was surprised. Those that mean that they are quadruplets or something like that?

"So you are Quadruplets?"

"Not really, but close," What did he mean by that? He took out a blanket from his backpack and laid down a couple of feet away from me. When he took the blanket out I noticed a little book had fallen out as well.

"What is that?" I pointed to the small purple book that was not far away.

"Sayuri brought it. I think it's a photo album." I remember the girl's name from the flyer. He stood up and grabbed the book skimming through it a little.

"May I see it?" He wasn't sure at first. His face emotionless but still held the book tightly with one hand. After a couple of minutes of us staring at each other he decided to let me take a look at it.

The first pictures were of Sayuri with her brother and then some other ones with the other two kids that were missing. Then I came across a picture of two children really similar to each other. They were a girl and a boy, both had black hair. Their eyes were the same as Sakura's. Those green emerald eyes that would look at me with such love and compassion all the time. They gad huge smiles on their faces and you could tell they were full of energy.

"Who are they?" I asked the boy who was almost asleep, showing him the picture I had found.

"They are our brother and sister, Kiyoshi and Yuki, they are 5 as well," He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. So you are telling me they are all sextuplets? I kept looking through the book looking for a different child to make sure there weren't any more.

I turned to the last page and I stared at it for a long time. It was of a tired-looking Sakura in a hospital bed. She still looked gorgeous as ever. In her arms were two babies, and there was other four laid in her lap. She was looking at one of the ones she had in her arms. Her eyes told so much on how she felt. She looked happy and you could tell she loved all the babies in the picture with all her heart. I took the picture out of the book and turned it around, there was something written on the back. It read 'We love you mom 07-20-07' it was probably the date they were born.

I realized I was letting my feelings show, I quickly put the photo back on the book and placed it aside. The boy had fallen asleep as well, but I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about Sakura. I remembered the date they were born and I started making some counting on my head. The dates kind of made sense and I realized that there was a really big chance that this kids were not Sasuke's but mine.

I was slowly falling asleep when I realized something. Am I the father of sextuplets? That's way too many kids.

**Next Morning**

I woke up really early and started packing stuff I put the photo album back on the kids' backpack and put away my stuff as well.

"Who are you sir?" a small innocent voice asked me from behind. I turned around and noticed that Sayuri was awake. I turned the other way to see if her brother was awake but he wasn't.

"I will be helping you and your brother find your missing siblings," I talking to her as nice as I was capable of.

"Ohh," she looked around a little confused "sir this is your blanket," she handed me the blanket with a sweet smile. This girl was just like Sakura and I knew she was going to make me soft in a couple of days. I returned her smile and took the blanket.

Her brother woke up and walked up to her.

"How are you feeling Sayuri?" he sounded a little concerned.

"Much better Daichi," she answered with a huge smile on her face. Get a hold of yourself Itachi don't let this little, sweet, innocent girl get to you.

After we had finished packing I told them it was time to get going. As we walked through the forest Sayuri kept throwing me curious looks. She was so much like Sakura.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" I asked the boy in a monotone voice.

"No, but I think I have an idea on why they left," he was starting to talk to me more. He must really want to find them.

"And what is that?" I asked him.

"My brother Ryuu has always wanted to find our father, and my sister Michiko must have followed him when she found out he was leaving," he kept looking forward as he talked without emotion.

"Who is your father?" I realized I was asking to much questions and I doubt it he will answer this one. But as I waited for the answer the silence was killing me on the inside. I didn't know If I wanted them to be mine. What would I do? But if they were Sasuke's then that meant that Sakura had been cheating on me or something like that and that was worst.

"We don't know exactly…we just know his name." On the inside I was dying to know the damn name but I had to keep my cool and ask normally.

"What's his name?"

"Itachi Uchiha," Sayuri, who had been quiet until now, yelled out the name with a cute smile on her face. "Our mom says he was a good ninja and she tells us stories about him. He is the most bravest and strongest ninja in the whole world." The girl had a huge smile as she talked about her father.

…Itachi Uchiha…wait a second that's me! I'm their father!

* * *

><p><span>Do you guys like it? :D it took me a long time to write it because yesturday in my taekwondo class a boy dislocated my elbow with a kick so yeah it hurts really bad :p but your awesome reviews made me want to write and if you review again i will write again ;) and i noticed that Daichi and Sayuri are the populars in this story jaja well my favorite one is Michiko :) remember that any questions, ideas, and suggestions are appreciated ^.^<span>


	15. Chapter 14

**Itachi POV**

So I was their father. How was I supposed to feel? A part of me felt proud and happy and I just wanted to tell them at that exact same moment the truth. Another part of me was confused and disappointed because I hadn't been there for them and I wasn't sure if I would be able to be there for them now that I found out they were mine. I couldn't tell them right now because I didn't know what I was going to do.

Then I remembered that I had to take them to the Akatsuki base. I had to find a way to get them back to their village without the Akatsuki finding out. I definitely didn't want them close to any of those criminals not to mention that I still wasn't sure what leader wanted them for. First thing was to find the other two and we still had no idea where they could be.

We had been walking almost all day and I never got tired of listening to little Sayuri talk. She would ask me questions about our surroundings or told me stories about back home. Her brother kept quiet and emotionless unless he was asked a question. He reminded me of someone but I wasn't quite sure who. It was getting dark and the kids were getting tired.

"Ok, we will keep looking tomorrow we need to rest," I told the two children and I saw Sayuri give out a cute yawn and her brother start taking out things from their backpack.

"Daichi is Ita-kun still there," the small girl was suddenly alarmed and ran to snatch the backpack away from her brother to start searching for something.

I turned to the young boy's direction and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then Sayuri took out a small toy weasel out of the backpack and hugged it tightly close to her.

"She carries that thing everywhere my mom gave it to her when she was small," Daichi stated.

-_- Of coarse Sakura would still have that. She had bought it one day just to make fun of my name and I hated that thing. I tried to get rid of it so many times but she would get upset when I would try and take it away from her. Now I have to stand that thing again. I swear it would stare at me with those small plastic eyes silently making fun of me in the inside. I cant believe I hate a small toy.

I set up camp while Sayuri and Daichi ate something. When I finished I sat in front of them and ate something too, but it was hard eating with Sayuri holding that little evil toy in her arms.

"Sir, why are you staring at Ita-kun?" Oh crap she noticed.

"I just think it's a really cute toy." Yeah that was a nice comeback.

"It helps me feel close to my daddy," she said as she hugged that thing tighter. Well at least I knew she wasn't resentful for me not being there. I wonder how the rest felt.

I was starting to feel really bad for not being there for them. Looking at small Sayuri and at emotionless Daichi made me realize that I had probably missed out on a lot of all of them.

After we ate Sayuri fell asleep holding that disgusting toy close to her. Daichi wasn't asleep yet so I tried talking to him a little.

"Daichi tell me more about your brother and sister, Why exactly did they leave?" I was comfortable with this kids so I tried not to look so emotionless all the time to show them they could trust me.

"Ryuu can be really impulsive to get what he wants. He had been acting really childish lately and I know it is because he misses our father. And Michiko, although she always fights with him, would never let him leave on his own if she found out." he sounded a little concerned for his brother and sister.

"Do you miss him?" I tried sounding casual but I really wanted to know how he felt about me.

"I-" he was about to answer but Sayuri woke up yelling.

"Ryuu!" she looked around a little surprised and scared.

"Sayuri what's wrong are you ok?" her brother walked up to her to make sure she was alright.

"I heard him Daichi. He was trying to talk to me," she hugged her brother and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Seeing her like that I felt a small tug at my heart. I didn't usually felt like this, it was something new. I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be fine, but I couldn't do that right now.

"Are you sure Sayuri? Maybe it was just a dream." Could it really be possible that she heard her brother.

"I'm sure… he s…said that Michiko is in trouble and he needs help. H…he is in the Sound village a…and he said something about someone called Orochimaru." she tried explaining between sobs. I was able to hear the snake's name and I realized she may be telling the truth but if she was the kids were in bigger trouble than I thought.

"Sayuri can you remember anything else?" I tried asking her in a soothing voice.

"No." What she did next surprised me the most. She jumped from her brother's arms and jumped into my arms. I stood there unsure of what to do. She was crying into my chest and had her little arms wrapped around me.

I awkwardly put my arms around her as well and slowly rubbed circles on her back. I looked at her brother and he was just as surprised as I was.

I kept trying to comfort her and she slowly began to fall asleep on my arms.

"Daichi I think I know where your brother and sister are at." I told him.

"In the Sound village?" he asked a little worried.

"Yes, we need to leave tomorrow early, so get some sleep," I told him and he walked over to me and laid down close to me. Sayuri was asleep with her head in my lap and Daichi was laying down on the other side close by.

I couldn't stop thinking that's this is how it was supposed to be like. What would have happened if I knew? I definitely would have made sure they had everything they needed but I don't know if I would have stayed with them. It was hard enough leaving Sakura, if I had known that she was pregnant I would have thought about it twice before disappearing from her life. I was a criminal and they all would have been in danger if I was close to them maybe its for the best that I keep it that way.

I watched them sleep next to me and a small smile made its way to my face. I soon fell asleep and dreamed how my life would have been like had I stayed with Sakura.

**Next Morning**

I opened my eyes and tried to stand up but two small bodies snuggled close to me were making that a little hard. I really didn't want to wake them up but we had to get going. Daichi was hugging my left side while Sayuri was hugging my right side. I wasn't used to this kind of show of affection but I had to admit it was kind of cute. If Sakura made me soft in a couple of months this kids were going to do it sooner or late, if they hadn't already.

"Daichi." I gently shook him awake and did the same to Sayuri. When they both opened their eyes and realized that they were hugging my side they turned red with embarrassment. They immediately stood up and started picking up their stuff and so did I.

We were about to leave but Sayuri kept frantically looking for something.

"What's wrong," I said back to my emotionless self.

"Ita-kun is missing," she sounded like she was about to cry. Oh god please let that thing not be found ever.

"Like always," Daichi started helping his sister look for the toy weasel.

I looked around the floor where I was standing and there it was next to my foot, that evil toy taunting me for my name. It was my chance to finally get rid of it once and for all. But then I looked at the pink haired little girl and I couldn't bring myself to take away something that reminded her of me no matter how much I hated the toy. I picked it up and gave it to her.

"Thank you so much sir!" her sad expression turning into a huge smile. Apparently keeping that ugly toy around was worth it if it made her happy.

We began walking and Daichi was quiet as usual but Sayuri was falling behind. I turned around and noticed she looked a little tired but she was trying her best to keep up with us.

I picked her up and placed her on my back before she could protest. She then put her small arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. She was a little shocked at first but it was quickly forgotten and she soon started talking nonstop again.

"Daichi, do you remember when Yuki and Kiyoshi pulled the fire alarmn at the academy so everyone could go home early?" she asked her brother who was silently walking next to us.

"Yes," he simply answered.

She continued telling stories of her brothers and sisters which I listened to attentively and made sure to remember the names of the rest of the kids.

"How much longer till we get to Sound sir?" She asked me in a tired voice.

"Not much longer," I saw her yawn and I could tell she was going to fall asleep soon but Daichi didn't look tired so we kept walking.

Since Sayuri had fallen asleep we continued walking in silence. I could tell someone was running nearby and I kept myself alert in case anything happened. Then I saw someone small running as fast as possible towards us. Before I could make out who it was Daichi was tackled to the ground by a small boy who resembled him a lot.

"Daichi I would never admit it but I'm so glad you are here," both boys where on the ground. Daichi pushed him off and they both stood up.

"Ryuu you idiot why did you leave? Where have you been? Where is Michiko?" Daichi was mad at the boy who I now knew was his brother. I took a closer look at him and he looked like a mini Sasuke. it's a good thing I already knew they were mine if not I probably would have jumped into conclusions again.

"That doesn't matter we need to get going and help Michiko hurry up," the boy tried pulling Daichi's hand but Daichi turned to look at me, then Ryuu finally noted my presence.

"Who is this guy?" he said eyeing me up and down with an annoyed expression.

"He helped me and Sayuri and he will help us get Michiko," he said.

"What? You brought Sayuri with you? What if she gets hurt?" he said noticing the sleeping Sayuri on my back.

"She wouldn't let me go if I didn't bring her along." Daichi rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Fine. Whatever, lets go hurry up before something worst happens to her," he tried pulling him again.

"What do you mean by "worst"?" I spoke for the first time.

"She is being tortured by Orochimaru. Now please LETS GO NOW!" I could tell he was getting frustrated. Even though I hadn't met the girl I could feel my blood boiling just by thinking that that snake bastard was hurting one of MY kids.

"Ok lets go," I began running with Sayuri still on my back and the other two boys soon followed me too.

* * *

><p><span>I used the idea one of you guys gave me with Ita-kun thankyou very much :) Do you like this Itachi or do you think he is a little out of character? : If you guys dont like it tell me and i could try and fix it. So anyways thank you for the awesome reviews :D any questions, ideas, and suggestions are appreciated ^.^


	16. Chapter 15

**Ryuu POV**

This man that had helped my brother and sister was running as fast as he could, we could barely keep up with him but my motivation was that my sister was being tortured because of my fault and I had to get there and help her.

Daichi was his usual emotionless self and he just kept running without looking tired at all. Sayuri on the other hand was still asleep on the man's back. He made sure to hold on to her with one hand while we ran so she wouldn't fall off. I still couldn't believe that Daichi had brought Sayuri with him. I expected him to come after me sooner or later but not little Sayuri. If something happened to her it would be my fault as well and Michiko was already in trouble because of me.

'Ryuu!' I suddenly stopped running making everyone else stop as well to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" the man asked me but he didn't look that concerned.

"My sister is trying to talk to me." I tried concentrating but it was hard with everyone staring at me.

'Ryuu please hurry up!'

"Michiko!" she was in trouble, she needed help we had to hurry up now! The strange man, who looked a lot like Sasuke, looked a little anxious to get going. Why had he agreed to help us? I had already trusted someone and look where that got my sister in. I wasn't going to trust any other stranger.

"Lets go," I gave him a cold glare before we started running again.

"Ryuu do you remember where Orochimaru's hideout is at?" the emotionless man asked me.

"Yes," I said as I took the lead and motioned for them to follow me. I still didn't trust him that much and I made sure to think twice before I speak this time.

"Where are we going?" Sayuri had woken up and she was surprised to see that we were running at full speed.

"We found your brother and we are going for your sister." I noticed how the man's mood completely changed once he talked to my sister. He went from emotionless to something more friendly and caring.

"Ryuu your back!" upon noticing me all sleepiness went away replaced by a huge smile. Well this was certainly a better welcome than the one I got from Daichi.

"Of coarse Sayuri and Michiko will soon be with us you'll see," I gave her one of my smirks that showed I was serious.

"Ok," she said as she got on a more comfortable position on the man's back.

"Are we there yet?" Sayuri asked pouting like the childish girl she was.

"No." I simply stated.

"Ryuu do you remember when you spilled your milk on yourself in school and it looked like you peed in your pants?" she giggled while remembering that embarrassing event.

"Yes." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Ryuu why are you so grumpy all the time?" she was sticking her tongue at me.

"Will you shut up already!" her never ending chit-chat always got on my nerves. I saw her eyes and I regretted it already. Her big emerald eyes started to weld up with tears and she was trying hard not to cry but unfortunately she gave up and tears started making their way down her cheeks.

"Ryuu don't talk like that to your sister apologize," the black haired man said with a tone of authority. Who does this man think he is. We barely met him and he is acting like Sasuke.

"No. Why should I?" I crossed my arms in my chest and looked away just to test him.

"Do it now!" he ordered.

"No. I don't feel like it." Sayuri had stopped crying figuring out that it was just like any other time, but this time instead of mom scolding me it was this emotionless man we had just met.

"He is not going to apologize." My brother simply stated as he continued running.

"That attitude of yours is never going to take you anywhere good." I was a little surprised to hear that coming from someone who I thought wouldn't care how I behaved, but I ignored it as always and continued running trying to ignore Sayuri's unstoppable talking.

"We are almost there," I said and ran faster knowing that I was close to saving my sister.

**Itachi;s POV**

Ryuu had a really stubborn attitude and based on what had happened I could tell that he would do anything to get what he wants, those traits are definitely going to keep him getting on to trouble in the future. His personality was definitely different than the other two.

I couldn't help but wonder how my Sakura managed to raise six kids by herself. Not to mention put up with so many arguments as the one I just had with Ryuu.

My mind started wandering to the other girl who needed my help right now. I couldn't blame Ryuu for all this because the reason Ryuu had trusted the snake was because he wanted to find me and he wouldn't have to find me if I had stayed with Sakura. I would make sure nothing happened to them from now on.

I continued following Ryuu until he told me that the hideout was just ahead and pointed toward a small cabin. I knew that inside that tiny cabin there was countless corridors and doors and I hope to find her soon.

I set little Sayuri in the floor and she turned to look at me with a surprised expression. Ryuu was about to take off running towards the cabin but I caught the back of his shirt before he could get away.

"You three will stay here," I told the three children in an even tone. Sayuri looked worried Daichi, although he looked like he wanted to protest, didn't say anything probably knowing that it was better that way. However as I had expected Ryuu was not going to go along with it.

"Oh hell no. I'm going to get my sister either you want it or not," he said as he tried to get away from my grasp.

It wasn't the time to put up with his behavior. Without warning I pressed one of his pressure points on his neck knocking him off instantly. I'm sorry Ryuu but this is for the best. I placed him gently on the floor and walked away into the cabin but I was soon stopped by a gentle pull at my arm.

"Sir please be careful." I turned around and I saw the little pink haired girl blushing as she told me to be careful. I wasn't used to people being worried for me but I liked the feeling that I got knowing that there was someone waiting for me to get back especially if that someone was my own daughter.

"Of coarse I will." I bent down and kissed her forehead and left leaving a startled Sayuri and a shocked Daichi behind.

I ran inside the cabin easily killing the ninja guarding the entrance. This is another reason why I didn't want them to come along. Just thinking about little Sayuri watching all of this and not to mention that if Daichi saw me using the Sharingan he would know right away the truth. Daichi appeared to be really smart and I didn't want to underestimate him.

I ran through the corridors but all the rooms were either empty or held more of that bastard's experiments. I made sure to kill any ninja that got in my way not wanting anyone to alert the snake of my presence.

What I heard next made my heart beat faster and my breathing to stop for a moment. Those agony screams were from my daughter and even if I hadn't met her yet I could feel all the muscles in my body tense at the thought of what they were doing to my own blood.

I ran faster, each time she would scream my heart would skip a beat. I was getting closer and closer because the screams got louder and louder the faster I ran. I had heard Sakura scream in pain in one of her missions when she got attacked and hearing this painful cries reminded me of that. Her screams were identical to her mothers. This only made me ran faster.

When I was in front of the door I kicked it open without thinking. This wasn't like me, I would never barge into anything without having a plan first but I couldn't stand hearing any of my kids in agony.

What I saw made my blood boil. In a table there laid a bloody and beaten Michiko. Surprisingly she was still conscious and when she saw me come in she stopped screaming. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn and bloody and she had numerous bruises on her arms and legs. I turned my gaze towards the snake and I could see fear written all over his face. He knew I was furious and if looks could kill he would be dead already.

Fear was replaced with a malevolent smirk when he turned to Michiko and ran a kunai through her bare arm drawing more blood. The girl tried hard not to scream and ignore the pain.

"Michiko guess who this is?" he laughed "This man right here is your father." he continued laughing as he spoke. Michiko only turned to look at me for a slight second before she started trying to defend herself form the snake. She was strong and Orochimaru was frustrated whenever she would resist.

"Itachi your daughter is being naughty, she doesn't want to give me her Sharingan," he was now smirking with that creepy smile of his. I was afraid to make the wrong move because he was so close to her.

"Leave her alone," my voice was deadly and the snake was shocked. He immediately made some hand signs and disappeared.

"Itachi you wont always be there for them. I will find them and get what I want," his voice echoed through the whole room. Although I was feeling a bit less panicked, able to breathe a little more, I was still mad because he got away. The bastard knew what was coming and he knows that I'm way stronger than him that's why he decided to leave.

I walked over to the girl on the table who was untying the ropes by herself. When I tried to help her she slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me." She was still able to stand and walk by herself. She was really strong and I could already tell she was resentful of me. I decided not to do or say anything right now besides follow her and made sure we got outside safe.

* * *

><p><span>Sorry for not updating in a week :( my internet was being mean and then i got sick and then my birthday was on friday but now i got a good internet :) and you know what i want for my birthday Reviews ^.^. btw i really need ideas for upcoming chapters because im running out for this part of the story. Thanks for all the reviews im glad to hear that some people are really into this story anyways please review and ill update soon ;)<span>


	17. Chapter 16

**Michiko POV**

As I walked out of the hideout following someone I didn't want to follow anywhere, I tried healing some of my own injuries just like my mom had taught me. I had agreed to follow him because I wanted to get out of this place but as soon as we were out I wasn't going to follow him anywhere.

Itachi Uchiha is not my father no matter what he did to save me. I was completely ignoring everything he did because I couldn't care less. I caught him staring at me with concern out of the corner of his eye on multiple occasions as we walked but I didn't care on what he thought. He was walking at a slower pace to walk by my side as I healed my injuries. I was limping a little do to my bruised foot but as soon as I healed that I started picking up the pace to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Your brothers and sisters are waiting outside." His voice was a little cold but I didn't care its not like I wanted him to be nice to me anyways. I was a little confused because as far as I knew Ryuu was the only one who came but then I realized that Daichi would try and find us, I don't know who else would come.

I began to wonder if Ryuu and whoever else was with him knew this man was more than simply a stranger. He obviously knew who we were. I was so lost on my thoughts that I didn't realize we were out of the hideout already. I followed him just because I wanted to make sure Ryuu and the others were alright.

As we walked deeper into the forest in awkward silence, I was knocked to the ground by Ryuu and by a much smaller person who I then noticed was Sayuri. I knew that Daichi wouldn't bring Sayuri along unless she had bribed him with something.

"Michiko I'm so sorry for not listening to you," Ryuu cried as we were still on the floor. Sayuri was also crying although a little more sentimental than Ryuu. Daichi on the other hand just nodded towards my direction and stayed where he was.

"Whatever Ryuu," I pushed him off me. "I'm sure its not the last time you'll do something like that." Sayuri had stopped crying and she hugged me really tightly.

"I'm glad you are ok Michiko. You should thank the nice man who helped us find you," she pointed towards the man I swore I would never talk to in my life.

He was standing there looking a little confused, almost like he didn't know what to do or say next. I gave him a cold glare and turned my gaze towards something else less frustrating.

But I then realized all the other three were staring at him with curiosity. They were waiting for him to say or do something.

**Itachi POV**

So what was I to do now? Michiko was safe which was my number one worry just a moment ago. But now Orochimaru was after all of the kids. The Akatsuki also wanted them and I'm sure half of Konoha is also looking for them.

My other worry was that Michiko knew who I was and she didn't look the slightest interested in me but she also didn't say anything about me to the other kids. I had to make a big decision right now, would I tell them I was their father or not?

I looked at little Sayuri, so small and fragile. Ryuu with a bad attitude but my son none the less. Daichi a little shy but strong and smart. And Michiko definitely half Sakura and half me. How can I leave them behind and forget all this ever happened?

I kept thinking on the pros and cons as the kids welcome their sister back. I wanted to tell them but I didn't know how to. If I didn't tell them now I probably wouldn't have the chance ever again.

I had made my decision I was going to tell them. I looked at them again and I saw three pairs of eyes staring at me with curiosity. They had probably noticed me wanting to say something. I felt like I was standing in front of a whole village about to give out a long speech when in reality I was standing in front of four five year old kids about to tell them that I was their father.

"I… Umm," I was nervous and this was harder than any S-Ranked mission I have ever had in my life, maybe even a little harder than killing my parents. Even Michiko was now waiting to see what I had to say.

"Listen kids, my name is Itachi Uchiha," I calmed myself a little and I saw Sayuri's and Ryuu's eyes go five times bigger as they realized who I was. "I didn't know I was your father until now and I'm really sorry for not being there for you maybe if I had known things would have been different. Right now I cant explain to you exactly why I left your mother but I promise it was for the best." I sighed in relief. I had gotten it all out now lets wait to see what happens.

"Daddy…" Sayuri slowly walked over to me and grabbed my hand with her little hand and looked up at me as tears made their way to her eyes. She was smiling so they were happy tears.

Ryuu ran and tackled me in a big hug. His small arms were hugging my waist.

"Dad please don't leave us again. You need to come back home with mom and Yuki and Kiyoshi," he was crying really hard and I could barely make out the words that came out of him in between sobs. With my other free hand I rubbed circles on his back to try and calm him down.

Looking at Daichi who had a smirk in his face, I understood that he knew all along who I was and I knew he was ok with it. But I noticed Michiko had her back towards me and didn't care about what I had just said.

"Michiko?" I tried getting her attention but she just shook her head. I was going to try again but I sensed a really familiar chakra and I let go of Sayuri's hand and gently push Ryuu away.

"I want you guys to be quiet and play along with whatever I say ok?" everyone except Michiko nodded but I knew she was smart enough to play along.

Suddenly the all so familiar face of my partner came out of the bushes. Kisame was standing there with his Shark grin and he took a good look at the four kids. Sayuri hid behind Ryuu. Daichi and Michiko got in a fighting stance.

"Itachi I see it didn't take you long enough to find them." All four of them turned to look at me with confused expressions.

"Hn." I was back to hiding my emotions which only confused the kids more.

"Well I just came by to tell you that leader is expecting you soon so lets head back to the base I'll help you carry the brats." He walked forward and grabbed Daichi by the hand and pulled Michiko up on his shoulder.

Inside I was panicking. What was I going to do? Daichi looked at me waiting for me to tell them what to do. Michiko on the other hand was kicking and trashing around under Kisame's hold.

"You stinky shark put me down before I kick your ass and show you a real pain in the ass!" I couldn't help but feel a little amused by this but I kept my emotionless face on.

"Hn." I nodded and as Kisame walked away with my two children pulling Daichi a little harshly by the hand, I carried Sayuri in my arms and grabbed Ryuu's hand.

"I want you two to be really quiet ok? I will try to get you out of this as soon as I can but now I want you to do whatever I say." Kisame was out of sight and I kissed Sayuri's forehead and gave a reassuring squeeze to Ryuu's hand. We followed Kisame and every time he would pull on Daichi a little more hard than necessary my blood would boil with anger.

"So Itachi, little Sasuke sure got to work while you waited for him right?" he chuckled.

"Hn." It was a good thing that he still thought this were Sasuke's children if it came to worst and we made it to the base I didn't want them to use the kids to get to me.

Sayuri looked really scared I know she is about to break down any minute. Ryuu was still confused. Daichi was following Kisame giving him cold glares any time he could. Michiko on the other hand was sending the murderous glares towards me, obviously blaming me for this. I didn't blame her, this was my fault but I would make sure nothing happened to any of them.

* * *

><p><span>I dont know why i feel like this chapter is missing something but i REALLY need ideas D: oh and thank you for the reviews keep them coming so i can keep writing :) any questions, ideas, and suggestions are appreciated ^.^<span>


	18. Chapter 17

**Yuki POV**

The adventure of a lifetime. That's how my brother and I saw it. Sure our siblings may be lost but we knew they could take care on their own until we find them. Meanwhile we were all into having fun while in this 'Rescue Mission.' We didn't really travel much out of the village, only when we went to visit Uncle Garaa, Uncle Kankuro, and Aunt Temari. Unfortunately that was a couple of months ago. The other good thing about this "trip" was that it was filled with tons of people to pull pranks on.

Lady Tsunade had send other ninja with us in order to help us look for my brothers and sisters. Along with us also came Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Lee, and of coarse Uncle Naruto. Like I said this trip was priceless. When would we ever get another opportunity like this.

Kiyoshi and I had been planning out something big for everyone but meanwhile we decided to do minor things on some of the ninja we didn't know just for practice and fun. Over the last couple of days that we had been traveling we had taught those ninja who we were. Lets just say they didn't like us very much anymore and we obviously had gotten in trouble with our mom. But come on it was totally worth it and we will continue.

"Hey sis what you thinking about?" Kiyoshi came up from behind me as I was walking, trying to keeps up with the group.

"Our next victim." I pointed to this guy who had been getting on my nerves ever since we had started this mission. He was a Genin a little too old to be one if you ask me. He had been picking on me and my brother. Telling us we are weak and that our father is a traitor. You may ask why I haven't prank him yet. Well I have been waiting. He has seen what has been happening to the other ninja and he knows its going to be his turn really soon.

"Ah that guy," he gave me a mischievous smile "about time you chose him."

"Its just way more hilarious this way, look at him," we both turned our gaze towards him. He was towards the back of the group and he was scared out of his mind. He kept looking around him and walking with caution "he knows what's coming." I simply stated.

"Spill it out sis. When and what?" Kiyoshi was eager as always.

"When we set up camp we'll start, but trust me it will continue until I get tired of it." My smile was so devilish that even kiyoshi backed up a bit.

"Man Yuki when you want to get pay back for something you sure scare me." He said as he walked away probably to go annoy Uncle Naruto or something.

I returned to my normal innocent self and ran to catch up with Uncle Sasuke. I had some really interesting questions to ask him.

"Uncle Sasuke!" I ran up behind him and hugged him from the back.

"Hey Yuki aren't you tired?"

"Of coarse not. You know I never get tired." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Oh really?" He picked me up as he continued to walk.

"Aha. Hey Uncle Sasuke can I ask you an educational question?" I asked as he was still carrying me in his arms facing him.

"Who do you plan on messing with and how?"

"Aww you know me too well Uncle Sasuke." I said pouting.

"Yeah well I know you are up to no good whenever you want to learn something educational."

"Whatever are you helping me or not?" I asked with the most innocent smile I could manage.

"Hmm Fine. But if your mom asks I had nothing to do with it ok?" I still don't get why everyone is afraid of getting my mom mad.

"Yay!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek "So back to my question, What kind of animals live on this part of the forest?"

"I think maybe some boars, snakes, spiders. And some skunks." Skunks? That could really come in handy.

"Also I read this book about herbs and I was wondering if you have seen this flower somewhere nearby," I took a paper out of my pocket and showed him the picture of a small blue flower.

"That looks really familiar. Hmm I think I may have seen it around." Perfect. I only read this kinds of books because I know they will come in handy for something like this.

"Ok thanks Uncle Sasuke I got to go bye." I jumped out of his arms and ran away to find my brother.

"Be careful Yuki." I heard him call out before I left him.

My mom and Uncle Naruto were way up front in the group leaving us room to scan the forest around us incase we saw something. So I kind of had everything planned out but I would have to wait until we set out camp.

"Kiyoshi!" I called out to my brother who was talking to Uncle Lee in the back.

"How may I be of help?" He knew I only called him when I needed his help.

"I need you to find this flower," I gave him the picture "While I go fill this baggie with animal poop." I don't really mind getting dirty but I had to admit I was a little grossed out at this.

"Eww but oh well." He took of to find what I needed and I took off to do my part of the job.

A couple of hours later everyone was setting camp in a clearing near a small lake. Kiyoshi had brought me a couple of the flowers I needed and I had my baggie full of animal droppings.

"Kiyoshi! Yuki!." I put everything away in my backpack really quick as I heard my mom calling us.

"Over here mom."

"Dinner will be ready like in an hour so you can rest or hang out right here just don't wander away please." My mom and everyone else kept close eyes on us while we traveled afraid that we would get lost as well but we really weren't planning on that anyways.

"Sure thing mom." I smiled and she took off to help everyone else set tents and stuff like that.

"Kiyoshi ready for stage number 1?" I had to admit it I was eager as well.

"What are we going to do?" he looked over to the brunette ninja who kept insulting us. He had just finished setting up his tent and he wandered off towards the lake probably to wash himself. Perfect timing.

"I need you to go follow him closely to the lake and take away his clothes and belongings ok?"

"Sure thing captain." he went to follow him and I went to my victim's tent.

I made sure no one was looking as I went inside the tent. Once inside I opened my backpack and taking out the baggie with poop, that by the way stink really awful. I put it aside and took out a small bottle filled with a blue liquid I had made. It was really simple that flower was the main ingredient and it was meant to turn peoples' skin a deep blue color. I couldn't help but laugh at the mere thought of that ninja with blue skin. I poured the liquid into the ninja's bottle that luckily wasn't transparent so he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I made sure to put it back where it was and then I moved on to the poop. I spilled it all over the small tent and put some inside the sleeping bag and the pillow I even managed to spread some in the walls of the tent. Let me tell you something the place smelled so bad I wanted to throw up.

I went outside and I saw that my brother was there with some clothes and belongings. I quickly took them away and threw them inside the tent.

"Why don't we go eat some dinner dear brother?" I asked as I put up my innocent smile and walked over to the bonfire where they were serving dinner.

We sat next to Uncle Sasuke who had finished eating.

"So kids how was your day?" he asked us with a knowing smirk.

"The usual." Kiyoshi answered with his mouth full of food.

Just then we heard someone screaming and running towards us. I looked up to see a man coming out of the bushes trying to hide his nakedness with his hands. Uncle Sasuke covered my eyes with his hand but I couldn't help but start laughing and neither did my brother.

"Those monsters. Those demons took my stuff. I'm telling you they will be no good to our village when they grow up." I really couldn't see but I could tell he was pointing at us.

"Come on Hideo they are kids. We have all been their victims you are over reacting," another man said but he kept shouting insults at us and that's when Uncle Sasuke stood up from his sit and walked up to him. His Katana at hand. In the blink of an eye he was standing behind the man with the katana at his throat.

"I WILL not let you insult my family. Do you understand this?" I hadn't seen Uncle Sasuke like this. The man was trembling with fear. He nodded and walked away to his tent.

As soon as he left I broke out laughing and Kiyoshi was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. It didn't help much that minutes later Hideo came out of his tent with a hand in his mouth looking green and trying not to throw up.

"Yuki I think you might have over done it this time." Uncle Sasuke said as he watched Hideo take out his sleeping bag and try cleaning away all the disgusting brown stuff in it.

"Aww but Uncle Sasuke its not over yet," I said trying to contain my laughter "besides he deserves it don't you think?" I gave him a big smile. He ruffled my hair and went to sleep.

Kiyoshi suddenly stopped laughing as someone cleared their throat loudly on back of us to get our attention.

"Hi mom," I gave a nervous laugh as she pulled me and my brother into our tent where I later understood why people where afraid to get my mom mad.

Next morning we woke up early to see everyone picking up stuff and getting ready to leave. I was eating an apple when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around to see a really blue Hideo staring at me with murderous eyes. I spit my food in his face and started laughing so hard my stomach started to hurt. He grabbed my arm harshly which caused me to stop laughing.

"Hey let me go!" I wasn't playing around anymore.

"No you and that other boy will pay for what you have done to me." I tried making him go of my arm but he was grabbing it really hard I could feel it bruise.

"I said LET ME GO!" I turned to look at him but something about my eyes felt different they burned really bad.

"You monster. You have that murderer's eyes." As soon s he let go of my arm I covered my eyes with both hands. It hurt so much I started yelling in pain. Soon after that my mom, Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto came.

I was still covering my eyes but I could hear what was going on around me.

"I told you not to mess with my family." I could make out Uncle Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto take Hideo away please. Sasuke come over here and help me." My mom but her arms around me. It still hurt really bad and I had started crying because of the pain. I felt a strong hand trying to take my hand away from my eyes.

"Yuki let me see. I know it hurts but it will go away soon ok?" Uncle Sasuke's voice was gentle and caring. I removed my hands from my eyes and let him take a look. I saw everything different. Everyone's movements were slower than what they usually were.

"Congratulations Yuki. You just activated your Sharingan." I didn't care it hurt and I wanted the pain to go away.

Uncle Sasuke picked me up and I buried my face in his shirt.

"Don't worry the pain will go away soon. Why don't you go to sleep?" I closed my eyes and as Uncle Sasuke walked away with me in his arms and my mom following us close by I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So my internet sucks i had edit this thing and then my internet went away and it erased so im not doing it again -_- I have a really important question that will determine the path annd lenght of this story<em>

**Should i have Itachi and the kids go with the Akatsuki or should i just start wraping things up and finish this story? Its up to you guys :D**

**P.S Review please \(^.^)/ Oh and byasaku1245 I love your reviews keep them comming ;D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Itachi POV**

Each step I took, as I followed Kisame through the thick forest, was killing me. I was leading my own children to the Akatsuki. It was an hour since we had started walking towards the hideout and Kisame was growing more and more frustrated the more Michiko struggled. I knew she wasn't going to give up until she was put down but we all knew as soon as she was on the floor she would start attacking Kisame with all she's got.

This was not good. From the outside my face looked unconcerned but from the inside I kept trying to think of ways to get them out of here but my own worries in the way of my thinking. This is what happens when you let your feelings get in the way of your work. I couldn't concentrate with Sayuri's heartbreaking little whimpers as I carried her on my back and Ryu's unusual quietness as I held his hand to lead him through the forest.

Daichi was trying to figure out what was going out but he kept throwing me questioning looks expecting me to explain what was happening. I couldn't let Kisame find out this were my kids so I had to try and keep as distant as possible from them while Kisame was around but the first chance I get I will explain to them what is happening and what they have to do.

"Quit squirming kid! I'm not letting you go," my partner yelled at my daughter as he carried her in his shoulder. Michiko obviously didn't stop moving around only making him more anxious.

"Hey Itachi mind if we stop for a bit? We are about a day away from the base and there is a river nearby so… you know I need to refresh myself."

"Hn." Why would I care about his fishy needs? Besides if he leaves that gives me time to think and explain.

"Ok I'll be back soon so don't worry about the brats trying to get away I'll tie this two to the tree," Kisame started tying a rope around Michiko and Daichi and tied them to a tree. I knew the rope was no match for them but they didn't protest knowing that if Kisame left I could explain what was going on.

The big human fish left and as soon as I sensed him near the river I let out a sigh of relief putting Sayuri down carefully on the floor and letting go of Ryuu's hand.

"Explain." Daichi said in an emotionless tone.

"I was ordered to look for you guys by my leader," I paused and looked around noticing that they were all paying attention except Ryuu who seemed to be staring at the floor "my leader and the people I work with believe Sasuke is your father. I do not know what they want you all for but I will get you out of this as soon as I can but for now I want you to play along and do anything they tell you. They wont hesitate to hurt you if you do not obey their orders." Sayuri was crying obviously scared Daichi silently nodded Michiko stubbornly looked away and Ryuu was still quietly starring at the floor with a lost look on his face. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I sensed Kisame coming back from the river.

"Itachi should we keep going or rest for a bit?" He stepped out of the bushes with his big sharky grin.

"Hn, whatever you want." I knew he would choose to rest.

"I'm tired so I say we rest. Its getting dark anyways." My partner laid down next to a tree and looked at the quiet Ryuu that was standing next to me.

"Hey, you really look like your father I wonder if your as strong as him," he said walking over to him. Kisame didn't knew the truth, he still thought Sasuke was their father and Ryuu sure looked like him. Ryuu was not paying attention to him as a matter of fact he didn't even turn around to look at him. I was starting to get worried this was unlike him. Kisame grabbed Ryuu harshly by the shoulder and made him turn around to look at him on the face.

"Kid are you deaf or something? I'm talking to you." Ryuu had a lost expression on his face. Kisame shook him abruptly but the boy didn't do anything about it. In a matter of seconds Kisame had slapped my son across the face and anger coursed through my veins my fists were clenched tightly at my sides my nails almost drawing blood out of my palms but I couldn't do anything about it. Ryuu didn't even look up to see his aggressor's face.

"Leave my brother alone you stupid shark!" Little Sayuri came from behind Kisame and tried getting him away from her brother.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it little brat?" he picked her up by the beck of her shirt and picked her off the floor.

"You touch him again and you die." her voice completely changed. her tone was serious and evil, and her face had a murderous look not something I would expect to see in her. Kisame immediately let go of her letting her hit the ground. Her expression quickly changed and she looked at me with tearful eyes.

I wanted to kill my partner at this exact moment for mistreating my children. Little Sayuri stayed on the ground rubbing her now bruised arm and looking at me with her big emerald eyes. I had to fight the urge to pick her up and hug her close to me.

Michiko and Daichi were untying the ropes that held them tied to the tree.

"Kisame stop messing around and lets get going. We are almost there." I tried sounding as uninterested as possible but I had to distract Kisame from the kids so he would stop hurting them.

"Sure thing Itachi." he picked up Michiko, who had just currently freed herself, and grabbed Daichi's hand. He started walking and I picked up Sayuri and kissed her forehead making sure Kisame didn't see me. She gave me the tiniest smile, which was enough to tell me she was fine. Ryuu was still quiet and I grabbed his little hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze and he weakly squeezed my hand back. Was he ok? I had to find out what was wrong with him soon.

I followed Kisame through the forest knowing we were a couple of hours away from the base and I had no idea what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><span>Sorry i havent updated D: I just started school and yeah... but i will try to update soon i promise.<span>

And i decided i will take the kids to the base ;) but maybe this story will be at the most 5 more chapters and then maybe i will write one-shots about the kids and maybe i will write a sequel but maybe until christmas break :p If any of you want to write a story using the kids just tell me and i will be more than happy to read it :)

One last thing...i tried drawing some of the kids and most of them were a FAIL but Yuki came a little decent jaja but i dont think any of you want to see my failed attempts of drawing so just review please ^.^ and i will update soon I PROMISE ;)


	20. Chapter 19

Normal POV

The 2 S-ranked criminals kept walking through the thick forest carrying 4 small kids who had by now gotten tired of struggling. Sayuri had fallen asleep a while ago, too worried of what was to happen next. The oldest, Daichi, kept walking emotionless as always but he knew his brother and sisters were depending on him. Michiko was being carried on the big shark's shoulder and she looked pissed at everything that was happening. Ryuu hadn't made a sound since Kisame appeared and he walked by his father's side with a lost expression on his face. They were a couple of steps away from the big waterfall that marked the entrance to the base.

A really worried Itachi didn't know what to do for the first time in his life. He was walking his own children to a horrible place where god knows what they wanted from them. The Uchiha man was scared out of his mind for the safety of the kids he had just found out were his and Sakura's. He kept a controlled face on the outside.

"We're here!" A overexcited Kisame cried with happiness at finally being able to rest and get rid of the annoying brat he was carrying.

Little Sayuri woke up with a start, she looked around frantically not knowing what was happening, until she realized Itachi was carrying her. The past events came back and she relaxed for a minute before remembering where they were headed. Her hopeful stare locked with her father's eyes almost broke Itachi's emotionless façade.

Michiko began struggling again only this time more vicious. She bit into Kisame's shoulder hard making the big shark man drop her. The agile girl was about to take off into a fast sprint before he caught her by the back of her hair and yanked her back knocking her out as soon as she was within reach. Itachi didn't know how to take this anymore, they weren't even inside the base yet and his children were already being tortured by a single member who he considered one of the least violent ones. He took a look at Ryuu only making his worries worst. He looked pale and lost. Something was going through his mind that had him in really deep thought but his father knew that whatever it was he had to snap out of it before someone in the base used it against Ryuu.

Daichi knew exactly what to do; he kept his head high and walked besides Kisame. He knew whateve was going to happen will be better if he didn't struggle. He was confident that his father would not let any harm come to him or any of his siblings.

As soon as they came in the curious eyes followed their every move. The other members that were at the base threw the kids disgusted looks of which only Sayuri was affected by since Michiko was knocked out, Ryuu was in a trance, and Daichi was as mental strong as his father. The little girl trembled in fear in her father's arms. She couldn't stand all those abnormal people looking at her like that. Like an animal ready to kill its prey before tearing it to pieces.

"Daddy…," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear as she buried her small head in his neck. Itachi had to ignore this sign of affection and keep walking as emotionless as usual no matter how bad he felt the need to comfort his little girl.

They made their way to a room at the end of the hallway. As Kisame turned the doorknob Itachi's heart raced as it never had before. What fate was awaiting them behind the door? Why did the leader want 4 Uchiha kids? Would he find out they were HIS kids?

Leader looked up from his desk when he saw Kisame come in with a knocked out girl in his shoulders. Daichi followed, head still held high without any fear in his face. Leader looked a little surprised when Itachi walked in holding a girl in his arms while holding a boy's hand. When Itachi noticed Leader's surprise at his actions he put Sayuri down and let go of Ryuu's hand. Ryuu's hand fell limp to his side just like his other hand.

The orange hair man known as the Leader of this organization stood up from his desk and walked over to them, eager to get a closer look at these powerful kids. Kisame let Michiko's body fall to the ground with a thump. Her father's eyes tried to keep looking straight and pay as little attention as possible.

"Well done Itachi, I knew you would be perfect for this mission." Leader praised Itachi and excused Kisame from the room. At first Itachi feared that he would be made to leave the room but when he noticed Leader walk over to Daichi, he knew he had to stay. He wore a devious smirk as he paced around the little boy who never even flinched at this man's judging glances all over his body.

"Strong. Really strong and powerful just like Sasuke…although you seem to possess your uncle's looks. Aren't I right Itachi?" he turned to look at the oldest Uchiha who ony nodded but kept his normal face identical to Daichi's.

He walked over to Michiko's body that was currently facing down. With a gentle kick he turned the girl around and just as he had done with Daichi, he examined her. Not much he could tell by her being knocked out so he moved on to Ryuu.

Ryuu did not even note his precense or his surroundings for that matter. He just stood staring at the floor with a thinking face.

"You seem to be a miniature version of your father but you look lost," he grabbed Ryuu by his chin making him look up at Leader. This did not make any difference since he did not answer and could not make eye contact with the fierce eyes that were examining him. In an act of desperation the man slapped the child hard across the cheek drawing a little blood from his lip but not even that awoke Ryuu from his deep thinking. However the atmosphere in the room had changed. Sayuri's cries got louder, Itachi flinched and lost his calm face for a micro second and Daichi's fist were so tight he was about to draw blood out of his own palms.

Leader controlled his anger and walked over to the last child. Sayuri was trembling with fear. Endless tears made their way down her cheeks. She backed away closer to Itachi but it was no use he just grabbed her by the arm making her yelp out in pain. Itachi's breathing got deeper but he had to control himself. Daichi on the other hand couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave her alone!" her older brother dashed from the other side of the room pushing the man twice his size away from his sister. Daichi's anger got the better of him and the Sharingan activated on its own.

"At such a young age…" Leader's eyes were big with excitement. "You are definitely what I was expecting." He moved back to his desk and sat down.

"Itachi take this brats to the cell I will deal with them tomorrow I'm too busy right now."

Itachi picked up his daughter's body from the floor and lead Ryuu out of the room. Daichi lead Sayuri and as soon as they were alone Itachi let his whole act fall and he hugged his four children tight relaxing a little by knowing they had survived their first hours at this hell hole.

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know how many times i should apologize for not updating in months but well school this year is really busy since i got some AP classes but i got inspired since a real author came to talk to our english class today :D I recomend you her book its called "The Age of Miracles" but anyways i promise there will be another update soon i swear please dont abandon me D;<strong>


	21. UPDATE! WILL CONTINUE :)

**Hi guys I have decided to continue writing this story after 2 years! SORRY don't hate me. I will finish this story this summer I pinky promise. NOW I just need A LOT of ideas because I don't remember where I was going next after last chapter. The more ideas I get about ANYTHING the better the story will be. I will update as soon as I write something cool enough for you guys because you deserve it, probably in less than a week.**


End file.
